RTVBUWOPHGDF
by GotztaGay
Summary: Brittana eat cookies in the park. Shit happens. - High - God Damnit - Fuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Roadtrip To Vegas, But Underway We Opened the Pot - High - God Damnit - Fuck**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You keep saying that."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna say it again. I love you Santana."

"It's not going to change anything," Santana says, looking down as her feet halt in the dirt.

"I LOVE YOU!" Santana screams, startling another family in the park.

...

"See? It doesn't matter how loud I say it, or how many times I say it."

"I know," Brittany sighs, "It seems like we don't have control over anything."

"What do you mean? The distance, or the strain, or?"

"Both. Plus I can't even stop my heart from beating."

"Britt, if your heart stopped beating you wo-"

"It just beats and beats and I swear it's just beating the syllables of your name over and over," Brittany says looking down. "My heart has a one track mind."

Santana chokes back something between a laugh and a cry, too quiet for Brittany to notice. "What time is it?" she says, getting up from her swing and taking a couple of steps toward Brittany's car in the parking lot.

"Either it's still noon or my watch has died," Brittany watches Santana move away from her, trying to keep her thoughts in check. It is taking everything in her power not to grab Santana and pull her into a hug tight enough for her eyes to pop out. "Why, are you in a hurry?"

Santana finally stops when she realizes she is pacing the small playground. "Well it must have because you said that two hours ago, when we were at The Bean." Sensing how she might be coming across, "I'm not in a hurry...I just-"

"You know this whole 'unofficial breakup' thing is really confusing for me Santana." Brittany leaves the set of swings and pauses next to the brunette before reaching in for her keys.

"It's hard for me too, Britt-"

"I think we need to lie down some rules," Brittany deadpans as she mashes the unlock button on her car remote.

Santana turns to face the blonde, trying not to let out even the slightest chuckle, as she can see the seriousness creeping across Brittany's face. "...You mean _lay_-"

"No!" Brittany drops her hands to her side, a unicorn head now swinging back and forth, dangling from her key chain. "We can't do that anymore Santana! Not when we're unofficial..."

"Why not?"

Brittany gives her a look and she steps back.

"Jokes," raising her hands in the air apologetically, "let's_ lie _down some rules, okay? But like in your car so I can check the time from your dashboard."

They settle into Brittany's deep blue Jeep Wrangler as she lets the roof down. Santana checks the time and quickly slumps back into her seat.

"Damn time flies!"

Brittany winces at the thought of being without her again but, before finishing it, she remembers her plastic bag of cookies in the back seat.

"What's this?" Santana looks on in confusion. "Do these rules involve unlimited cookies, 'cause I'm up for that. How many do you have in there!?"

"No, these aren't a part of the rules, but I wanted to try them with you."

Santana eyes the odd snacks. "They're shaped like-"

"Unicorns. They're called _The Unicorn's Snatch_." Brittany hands one large cookie to Santana who, reluctantly, places it in the palm of her hand eying the size.

"You made these?"

"Yeah," Brittany beams, "and with a special plant! It took me like two whole years to grow it in my backyard-"

"Que? You grew what where!?" Santana freezes on Brittany with a worried expression.

"I found the recipe online!" Brittany's excitement unwavering. "Puck gave me the stuff to grow it the summer after sophomore year."

...

"They're just cookies Santana, try it."

"They're not just cookies Brittany, and I'm not going to try it unless you tell me what the hell is going to happen to me."

Brittany's excitement dials down but she keeps her smile. "I forget the plant name but it's from the internet, so it's totally safe."

...

"Have you tried it before today?"

"Nope, I wanted to share it with you," Brittany tilts her cookie so the head of the unicorn pokes into Santana's arm. "I bet they're delicious."

"Didn't your parents see this plant-"

"Yeah, but I just told them that I got it from my agriculture class-"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Britt-"

"I think Lord Tubbington's been stealing some of it though," Brittany drops her smile, "every time I call his name he stands up, and just falls back down on his backside."

"Or maybe he is just fat," Santana shrugs.

"No."

"Yes Britt, you need to accept it, I'm ready when you are to hold an intervention."

Brittany turns to her window and looks genuinely concerned for Lord Tubbington as Santana looks on. "Brittany."

"Yeah?" she says, still looking away.

"I'll try one of your Unicorn Snatchers...you are not going to drive though...we'll just chill here...and like wait 'till it wears off or something." Santana reaches down and maneuvers her seat to lean further back.

"They're called _The Unicorn's Snatch_." Brittany turns to Santana and smiles, mimicking her seat placement, and propping her feet on the steering wheel.

"So," Santana says nervously as she takes a small bite. "About these rules that you wanted to lie down..."

Brittany takes a much bigger bite. "Yummmm...o um...ya teh rules," she tries to say, content with the way her baking came out. "...I think we, I mean, we were talking about control and I think that we might be able to reach it in some way. But we'll have to limit some of the things we do and say."

"What?" Santana continues to work on her snack, a little behind Brittany in size. "Weren't you the one who just was saying 'I love you' every five seconds, for the ENTIRE time we've been at the park, you only just stopped like ten minutes ago Britt..."

"Starting now."

"What? ...no, we can't just swipe that off the table." Santana's brow furrows slowly, a little too slow. "...We can't just swipe that off the table."

"You just said that," Brittany mumbles, taking the last bite of her cookie, which was the tip of the unicorn.

"We can't just swipe that off the table-"

Brittany laughs, louder than she was expecting to. "-San," She reaches over to the plastic bag. "You want another one?"

"Uh...yeah." Santana takes another and basically eats half of it one bite.

Brittany continues to laugh in the driver's seat and grabs one for herself. "Ofcourse we can still say 'I love you' to each other, but like, maybe just as hello's and goodbye's...just leaving it out in between." She turns and leans over to gently wipe the crumbs left on Santana's face, halting when another rule suddenly hits her. "No touching," she says, looking back down to her cookie.

Santana's mouth is agape covered in nothing but crumbs. "What!?" Her eyes begin to sting as she gets a bit of it in her eye, she drops her snack and brings her hands up to her face. Brittany thinks she is about to cry.

"It's okay San, maybe...maybe we can still touch each other...but like designate which areas, right? We can make like no-no squares and no-no triangles." She reaches over to pull away Santana's wrists from her face, "San-"

"Ugh, no it's fine Britt," squirming and blinking before grabbing Brittany's hands in hers, "I just had something in my eye," she blinks again, "the rules are okay...I just hate this. I hate this whole thing."

"Me too."

"We don't have to talk about this now."

"Don't we? It will never get sorted out." Brittany shifts in her seat still holding onto the brunette's hands. "With you coming back in a week, for Christmas break, I just...I don't trust us Santana."

"Do you feel anything? ...Do you feel any different?"

"What?"

"From the plant, or whatever you baked into this cookie," Santana pulls away from Brittany and reaches up to the drop down mirror above her head. "Maybe we should head back, we should have been high by now right? I don't feel anything." She wipes the crumbs away from her mouth and closes the mirror.

"Um, yeah I just feel like I had a good snack to be honest," the blonde says as she maneuvers her seat back into a driving position. "My house or yours?"

...

"You just said you didn't trust us," Santana grins from the passenger seat.

Brittany chuckles lightly, "I'll drop you off then-"

"Maybe we can watch a movie at mine."

"Don't say that," Brittany shudders.

"Say what?" The brunette looks genuinely confused.

"Don't say the word 'mine' it makes me uncomfortable. I'm still traumatized by that song you sang to me in the choir room." The blonde puts some weight on the brake pedal beneath her as she puts the car in reverse.

Santana looks over to Brittany but then turns to stare out of her window, not knowing what to say.

"I'm just kiddi-," Brittany starts to say as she backs out of the parking lot, but before she can finish they both hear a loud blow from the back of the Jeep. They seemed to have hit something big as they both feel the pulse from the crash.

Brittany quickly puts the Jeep back into park.

...

"God I hope that wasn't a child..." Brittany says giving Santana a worried look. "Maybe something fell out of the back."

"But it sounds like we _hit_ something."

"Don't move Santana, I'll be right back."

The blonde takes her long locks and wraps them together into a quick and messy bun. She moves around to back of the car and bends down to see what she might have hit.

"Holy shit."

Without another look she quickly makes her way back into the driver's seat.

"What was it?"

"Oh, it's fine, it was just your suitcase I guess it fell out when-"

"Brittany, we left my suitcase in my room." Santana emphasizes the word room and worriedly looks over at Brittany who, wide-eyed, isn't moving as she is staring at her hands on the steering wheel. The Latina hurriedly gets out of the Jeep and cautiously makes her way to the back.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**:For those who have just turned 16 in MonkeyRats years ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Okay, on the count of three," Santana mumbles, struggling to get a good grip. "one, two, three, lift!"

Both girls struggle to lift the huge male body who, giving seemingly lifeless weight, is also bloody, gagged, and bound. They take a few steps to get a good look at their hands and each other.

As if in a film that they feel like they've been dropped into, Brittany and Santana take another look around the empty parking lot. Not a soul insight.

...

"Get your phone," Brittany says, almost in a whisper.

"Right. Okay. Let's do that."

Santana walks slowly over to where she was just sitting. Almost as if she were in a daze the brunette carefully reaches under the passenger seat where she remembered leaving her purse.

Nothing there.

Still reaching, as if the space under the black seats were never-ending, she snaps out of the slight dazed movements and moves about the car with a new sense of urgency.

"Brittany!"

The blonde who hasn't moved an inch snaps out of her daze as well. "Yeah?"

"Where's my bag!?" Santana moves around back to Brittany before making her way to the other side of the car. "Where the fuck is your bag!?" frustrated from confusion she rushes back to face the blonde directly. Brittany's eyes locked on hers.

" .God," Santana exclaims, launching her now shaky brown hands up to a pale face becoming even more paler. "Your eyes...YOUR EYES BRITTANY!" Not letting go of her face, Santana steps back towards the side door of the Jeep. She pauses with Brittany's face still in her hands for a moment before maneuvering to show her reflection in the side mirror.

"They are changing Britt! They are changing hues!" Brittany couldn't say anything if she wanted to because the other girl was squeezing her face so hard like it was Play-Doh. The only part of her face she can move are her eyebrows, which just get higher and higher on her face as she bends down closer to the mirror.

The blonde's eyes are dancing from dark blue to powder blue in a matter of seconds and back again.

A muffled "FUCK!" escapes her pinched lips as she breaks away from Santana's hold. "I think...I think!" She protests, slowly walking backwards before slamming into a tree. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" The concerned brunette rushes over pinning her friend's shoulders back onto the tree in hopes that she would calm down. But Brittany's eyes begin to dart back and forth. She is definitely not calm.

"I think we're high San, or hallucinating, or both. I think we may be hallucinating!." The every-blue eyes find the smaller woman's familiar brown eyes and rest there a while. "Maybe none of this is actually happening..."

"That's not possible, we can't share a hallucination-"

"We can and we have remember?"

"I remember Britt but-"

"There's not one person around here anymore!" Brittany moves from Santana's grasp and makes her way over to the back of the Jeep again. "Our bags are gone and this guy came out of nowhere!" She reaches over to his face slowly, attempting to remove the wad of fabric lodged inside of his mouth.

"Brittany don't!"

The blonde unwraps the bloody fabric from the man's face and tosses it aside. She leans in to see if maybe she can hear him breathing. She doesn't.

"Is he dead?" Santana gags as she reluctantly walks over to join the investigation. "He has a name tag." She reaches to tilt the tag on his blue overalls as she reads out, "Murphy?"

Brittany feels around his chest area to try to find any sign of life.

"Stop touching him!" Santana yells, already trying to do work on her own hands. "We need someone - help! HELP! ...HELLLLP!"

"Get in!" Without Santana noticing Brittany has already closed the doors and has started up the car. "Let's take him to a hospital!"

Without a word between the two, they pull out onto the street and take off to find the nearest emergency room. There isn't one car on the road, nor are there any people walking, anywhere. Cursing with a steady and smooth fear flowing between them, and ignoring any and all parking signs, they find themselves in front of a hospital. Brittany quickly runs in and is quicker running back out.

"It's empty Santana," she says, while simultaneously pushing back into drive. "We can go by both of our houses if you want...but I'm still pretty sure that none of this is actually real."

A wide-eyed Santana places her seatbelt around her for the first time since they left the park. "I...I don't...what? ...I'm...I'm kind of scared Brittany." She turns to the blonde, who has just turned on a main street, not far from the neighborhood where they both live.

Brittany reaches over rubbing her thumb lightly over the back of Santana's red and dirty hand. "Nothing can happen to us," she glances to wide brown eyes staring worriedly back at her. "-because this isn't really happening. It's like nothing...but like an elaborated nothing."

"But I can feel you," the brunette says, looking down at their hands. "I can feel you touching me, and my body is responding to it on every level."

Turning a corner onto another street, Brittany suddenly starts to feel the weight of their non-situation situation. "I'm so sorry Santana, I shouldn't have even nurtured that stupid plant!" She says it a little louder than she intended to as she starts to blink away forming tears. "You're scared and this just wasn't a good idea!"

Santana tightens her hold on Brittany's hand as she points out towards her side of the road. "Hey, there's my house." Her other hand reaches around to raise Brittany's long sleeve as she places a gentle kiss onto skin. The part of her arm that wasn't exposed to the bleeding man in the back of the Jeep. "Don't cry Britt, I'll be fine so long as we keep this a _shared_ hallucination...I would lose my mind entirely if you weren't here." She places another kiss onto Brittany's arm as they come to a stop in front of Santana's home on her eerily empty street. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes," the blonde smiles weakly, reaching over to place a similar kiss onto the Latina's forehead. "Did you feel _that_?"

Santana nods mimicking Brittany's smile.

A faint rumbling noise from, what seems like the back of the Jeep, startles the blonde, "what was that noise?"

"what noise?"

"Uh...Nothing," Brittany mumbles, not wanting to worry the brunette anymore than she already has. "We can go get cleaned up, and maybe barricade ourselves in your room until this wears off." Brittany sees the relief washing over the brown eyes and in turn it gives her a much needed peace as well.

As they climb out of the car Brittany makes her way to back of it.

"No!" Santana screams, "He's not coming into my house! If we stay in my room until this wears off he will be gone! There's no need for him in there!" She rushes to the door, wasting no time with her keys. Brittany throws up her hands as an apology and moves to join the other woman inside the empty house. Shutting the door quickly, and running up the stairs hand in hand, Brittany and Santana make a beeline for the bathroom. Desperate for the dirt and the stench to come off, they shed everything and climb into the shower together.

"Make it hotter," Brittany says, as she quickly runs her hands throughout her hair. Her eyes, still shifting through blue hues, catches Santana's as she is basically gawking back at her through the warm waterfall and steam. The brunette reaches back to turn around the dial without breaking eye contact.

"If only you could see what I am seeing now," Santana says, moving closer. "If this whole thing wasn't so fucking scary I would never move from right where I am standing."

Brittany's hands slowly move to run through a full head of black hair. They are so impossibly close that it seems silly to ask, but she does anyway. "Can I kiss you-"

Santana moves in quickly, accepting her request. She grabs onto the blonde's wrists, whose hands begin to run wildly through her hair. They stand like that for a while, kissing, sucking, and biting as if this was a meal and they hadn't eaten for weeks. They haven't touched each other for weeks, not like this, not since the 'unofficial break up'. Neither of them knew what it really meant at the time, and they still don't. In this moment, it is the furthest thought from their minds.

Santana reluctantly breaks away, heavily panting, but she wants to take this all in. Everything outside her door is strange and scary, she couldn't fathom Brittany not being there with her. She pulls back a little more and notices the color coming back to the blonde's face for the first time. In fact, she sees nothing but color, and is overwhelmed by the glistening blonde hair, shifting blue eyes, and deep pink lips all dancing before her in their own way as Brittany smiles.

"I know I'm breaking one of the rules...but I love you Brittany."

The blues quickly hide under their lids and Santana feels a sharp surge of fear, as if just looking into those eyes was her only lifeline. She lets out a tiny gasp that not even Brittany was able to notice.

"I think we just broke every rule we would have come up with Santana," Brittany giggles, fluttering her eyes back open and onto the ones desperately staring back at her. "I love you too."

They finally find the time to fully clean themselves before heading into Santana's room to change. Santana gives her similar sweatpants and a t-shirt that she also ends up choosing for herself. The two cuddle up into each other on her bed.

"I can't believe we're sharing another hallucination Britt." Santana wraps her free hand around the other woman's side under the covers. "I'm sure it like implies that-"

"We're connected? ...soulmates perhaps?" Brittany giggles into Santana's neck, kissing it gently.

"Yeah," she sighs, "I don't doubt th-"

"What was that!?"

Brittany jumps out from the bed sheets and runs to the window. Looking down towards her car, a heavy fear creeps over her as she witnesses what looks like something breaking out of her Jeep from the back. "Oh my..." The glass is shattered and a loud rumbling moan is heard which startles a wide-eyed Santana out of bed and towards the staircase.

"Where are you going!?"

"To double lock the front and back door!" Santana yells, as she hurries to every possible entrance.

Brittany is frozen, still looking out of the window, until she sees the man from earlier crawling out of her car. He falls to the ground and onto his side. Brittany's eyes go from wide to wider as she sees him manage to wriggle out from the rope he has been bound to. Suddenly, he looks up at her and their eyes meet, locked onto one another. As if she knows his next move the blonde sprints to find Santana down the stairs.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real!" Brittany hurriedly makes her way into the kitchen where Santana is attempting to double lock the back door. "Come on, come back upstairs! He's coming inside the house!" She pulls her towards the staircase and back up into her room. Shutting, locking, and stacking every piece of furniture available against the door, they file into the bathroom and lock themselves inside.

"It's fine, he can't possibly get through all of that," Santana says, trying more to convince herself.

"I doubt it," Brittany turns around, looking for possible weapons. "I think he's a zombie."

"Que!?" Santana joins the other woman placing everything on the counter that could be used for defense. "How do you know that?"

"I saw him Santana! You didn't see him break through my car and take off the rope like it was just a band-aid." She takes the long shower rod off the walls and takes it apart, giving the other half to Santana. "I wish there was a window in here-"

There is a loud noise as Brittany stares and thinks whatever is was just came from the bedroom.

"Britt..." Santana gives her a look, telling her to turn around. She walks up next to her and they both stare wildly at a window that has somehow formed itself into the back of the bathroom. "How did you do_ that_?"

"I didn't do-" Brittany starts, walking up to the new fixture.

"Yes, you totally did!" Santana again joining her at the hip. "Do it again," she whispers in awe.

...

They both jump when the sound of Santana's bedroom door booms like it has been crashed into.

"Do it again Britt!"

"Okay! uhhhhhhh ...I wish for some minty fresh gum!" Santana gives the blonde a wild look, but she continues, "I wish for a machine gun, a really long ladder right outside of the window, and two happy meals! Extra cheese on one of them!"

Another loud crash comes from the bedroom as most of Brittany's wishes pile up right next to her feet. "Holy shit!" She picks up the gum first as Santana launches for the machine gun.

"Why did you wish for gum Britt, open the window!"

"It helps me think," she says, as she walks over to lift up the latch and opens the window with both hands. "Hey look!" Brittany peeks her head out and looks down at the ladder she just willed into her hallucination. "We can get out of here, let's go!"

They pick up their happy meals, and turn in an attempt to leave, but the bathroom door breaks down just as Brittany is lifting her leg up and out of the window. "Santana shoot him!" She screams dropping her leg back down and retrieving one half of the shower rod, gripping it tightly in her hands.

Rapid headshots puncture through their target but only push the zombie man a couple of feet back. "You bald bastard!" Santana kicks and shoots, thinking it will save them more time so they can climb out of the window. He grabs one of her legs flying at him causing her to hit the ground hard. Brittany wields back her half of the shower rod and swings as hard as she can against his head.

"Let her go!" She strikes again but his head keeps reeling back into the same position. "I said, let her go!"

On her last strike the man grabs the rod and yanks it away from Brittany, tossing it behind him. Growling loudly, he makes a grab for her arm and pulls her down onto the ground right next to Santana. They both kick and scream and the bald zombie hangs over them, drooling blood, as he is now pinning them both to Santana's bathroom floor.

A louder growl erupts from the mouth of the beast and he moves in closer to the two women. "Fucccck!" Santana screams, clenching her eyes shut. Brittany is rendered mute as her eyes go to being the widest they have been all day.

...

Brittany's eyes have grown as wide as golf balls. They stay the same size even as she blinks in her new surroundings. Santana's are still clamped shut until she feels herself being poked in the side by really long fingers.

"We're too young and hot to die!" Santana's still screaming and panting as she turns and looks for Brittany, who simply stares at her, then out of the windshield.

They are back in Brittany's car, never having left their spot at the park. Both of their seats reclined, and Brittany's feet propped up on the steering wheel as before. Santana reaches over to grab her wrist as the blonde takes in a long and deep breath. "Finally, it's over!" She laughs nervously through an exhaled puff of air. "We're together, we're safe." Sitting up, Brittany grabs Santana's hand with her free one. "Are you okay?"

She pokes and feels around her body with her free hand, is she okay? She thinks so as she brings her hand up to push against her forehead. "I need water," Santana says, as she pinches the bridge between her eyes. Brittany nods and reaches in the back seat for her bag, she remembered packing a couple of bottles of water.

Nothing.

"Damn, Where's my bag!?" Brittany pulls back and attempts to twist in her seat so can reach a little further.

"Nooo! We're wearing the same clothes!" Santana screams, eyes widening as if they were trying to beat a record. "Brittany! We're in the same sweats from my house!"

The blonde stops mid-reach, "I thought it was over!?" Her bag isn't there in the back like she thought so she turns around, and moves her seat back upright, slumping back into it. "Are you sure we weren't wearing this when we first started eating those cookies?" She already knows the answer to this.

"Positive, and look! There's still no one outside!" They both take a sweeping look around the park, "Britt, did you ever come across any symptoms or a list of side effects from that recipe you looked up? Did Puck mention anything about the plant?"

"...No," Brittany thought back, "He just said to grow it and see what happens."

Santana rolls her eyes.

"He did tell me that he was too scared to try it himself."

"He didn't say why?" The brunette reaches up to pinch the bridge of her nose again.

"Nope, not that I rem-"

A loud crash on the front hood of the Jeep interrupts Brittany's thoughts. She screams, bringing her knees into her chest and reaching for Santana's already outstretched hand. "Not happening!" Santana manages to yell out, gripping hard into a shaky hand. A second loud crash onto the hood makes them clinch even harder onto each other.

They realize by the third crash that human bodies have just fallen from the sky onto Brittany's car. Three human bodies.

"Cosas malas!" Santana shouts as she climbs over to secure a place onto Brittany's lap. "This is not okay!"

Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette as they both shake and stare wildly at the sight before them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brittany tightens her hold on Santana as she hugs her impossibly closer.

"I can't breathe Britt."

"Neither can I."

They watch in terror as, one by one, three bodies come alive. Slowly peeling themselves off of the front of the car, one blonde, one brunette, and one shorter brunette walk over to sit on the park swings. They seem jump into a conversation as if nothing has happened. Brittany and Santana try not to breathe.

Santana slaps herself silly under Brittany's surprisingly strong arms."Why isn't this shit wearing off!?" Brittany grabs at her hands and tries to calm her down but is too distracted by one of the women in the park.

"She looks really familiar," Brittany whispers next to Santana's ear, pinning her arms around her back. "Stop." The two lock eyes for a moment. "Look." Brittany gestures towards the playground but Santana refuses.

"They're gonna eat us Britt! We gotta get out of here!"

Brittany takes in her friend's obvious state of fear, but ignores it for a moment looking out again at the three women. The taller blonde and brunette are swinging high now, incredibly high as the shorter brunette is barely moving in between the two. She's kicking the dirt beneath her with brows furrowed together, deep in thought...almost as if she is working out an impossible riddle in her head. Brittany moves to the edge of her seat, and ends up mashing Santana with her against the steering wheel, hoping to get a better view.

"Drive!" Santana's voice muffled in the crook of Brittany's neck. "Let's go back to my hou-"

"Is that-?" Brittany squeals in confusion.

Santana whips around out of curiosity and catches the familiar face before the three women walk away from the set of swings. "Yeah..." They continue walking until they pass out of view from the two women spying on them in the Jeep. Lifting Santana from her lap and placing her back onto the passenger seat, Brittany starts the car and puts it in reverse.

"Let's see where they go," Brittany says, reaching for her seatbelt with one hand. "Buckle up."

"What part of cosas malas don't y-"

"That bleeding zombie would have sat us on his throne of lies if this were real," Brittany glances back and forth between Santana and the park. "It seems a bit better now."

"Well this sho' ain't Happyville!" Santana scoffs. "Hey'!?"

Brittany pushes back into drive as she decides to move _through_ the park instead of around it. "I have to keep up," she says, staring ahead so intently, she might as well have worn a Sherlock cap and pipe.

"We're moving...in the direction of the Antichrist Brittany," Santana says, exhaling out the words. "My house is the other way!"

Eyes fixed, and mouth slightly parted in anticipation, the blonde slowly drives through a long pathway of trees.

"Dagnabbit!" She exclaims, Santana giving her a look somewhere between confusion and frustration. The Jeep comes to a halt in front a dense forest with a much smaller pathway. "I can't make it through there! ...I wish all of these damn trees would just move to the side!"

...

And just like that, as if Brittany S. Pierce was Moses himself, her wish passes go and every tree in front of them moves impossibly to the right of the vehicle.

The blue-eyed beauty bounces in her seat as she cheers and continues onto the now larger pathway. Santana, stunned into silence.

They don't see the three women within their line of sight yet, but they do see a rather large body of water coming up in the distance. Brittany quickly puts the car in park and jumps out and around to open the passenger door.

"Hey," she whispers to silent wide eyes, "We're gonna be okay, it may even be fun this time around." She takes Santana's face into her hands. "We're pretty much invincible, plus we've been granted wishes!" Santana looks up to find Brittany beaming back at her. How does she do it? How does Brittany make even the craziest of shits good again?

"I wish that you-"

Without breaking eye contact, Brittany moves in closer, resting her hands onto Santana's thighs covered in sweatpants. "I will never leave you...how could I?" the taller woman giggles, "We are like tethered to each other, like spiritually or something."

Santana just nods and smiles weakly back into the blue eyes, opting not to challenge that statement. And how could she? They were practically in fucking Narnia.

Brittany takes the smaller woman's hands into hers and leads her around to the front of the car. "I wish for a sky blue machete!" she screams towards the sky, and within seconds the said weapon falls on the ground next to her feet. She picks it up and hands it off to her right. "For my lady," she smiles.

Santana takes and grips it with the same force she had on Brittany just moments before. "Uh...thanks...why blue though?" she asks, inspecting the shape in her hands.

"That color seems to bring out something inside of you," Brittany says with a wink, causing the brunette to put on a curious grin.

"It does?" she says, moving a step closer to the other woman. "And where's yours?"

Brittany laughs heartily, "You seem more comfortable when there's a weapon in your hands...," she trails off looking her up and down with a sly grin, and moves in a little closer. "I like it when you're comfortable."

Brittany slowly leans in to kiss Santana when they both hear blood curdling screams in the distance. "Whoa!" she jumps, banging their foreheads in the process. "Maybe they're down by the water, come on!"

"Ow!" Santana winces, "But we're supposed to be going opposite of the screaming, not towards it!" But it's too late as Brittany has already pulled her down to a clearer view of rushing waves.

...

"...When the hell did this happen!?" Santana freezes as she drops the sky blue machete in the sand. "Are we on a fucking island!?"

"...It's Makalawena Beach..." Brittany whispers with a distant and stunned expression. But before she starts to speak on it again, the shorter brunette from earlier is caught in her peripherals.

"How do you know that!?" Santana is still shouting before she sees the blonde diving in to the water after the girl. "Brittany!"

The taller woman has already caught up to the flailing sight before her. The familiar face is screaming and gurgling, fighting against the swallows of water surrounding her. Brittany manages to hook the woman's arms around her neck as she tries to prop the lightweight onto her back for support. Santana isn't far away, she reaches to pull the two back towards the shallow end by Brittany's arm. They aren't too far out but Santana didn't want to risk it as she could that they were struggling.

They manage to drag the shorter woman back to the shore. She ends up just coughing and spitting up everything she had swallowed. "Shit," the familiar face whispers as she finally calms down only to stare widely at the two equally familiar figures hanging over her. "What are you doing here?" she says, a little less quiet. But before anyone else has a chance to speak, the other two women from earlier rush up behind them and scoop up the girl into their arms. They don't seem to notice Brittany and Santana's presence at all as the two step back slowly and watch in confusion.

"Is that-?" Santana starts.

...

"...Yeah" Brittany finishes.

Their confusion moves into a mix of shock as they watch two older women who look like them and sound like them pick up the shorter brunette and call her Sugar.

"That's Sugar," Brittany whispers while Santana nods slowly. "And that's us."

"...And we're old!" Santana grimaces bringing a hand up to her mouth, "We're so old!"

Sugar snaps her attention to the two shocked faces now behind her. The older women don't seem notice the shouting at all as they're still focused on Sugar's condition and wellbeing...too focused. This confuses Brittany, who takes a step forward. "...Sugar?" They lock eyes and the shorter woman seems almost as though she is about to scold them when she snaps her attention to the sky in horror.

"Go!" Sugar shouts, "You're not supposed be here!"

Brittany and Santana both take an awe inducing look into the sky. Before they can even pick up their feet to move, the first body comes flying down into the sand. It's another familiar person. The body just falls flat, slowly sinking beneath the tiny rocks. Another body falls, and another. They realize that they know all of these people, but they're all aged versions of themselves.

"Now!" Sugar screams, "Run!"

Santana doesn't waste anymore time before she pulls Brittany by the hand and back in the direction of her parked car. The blonde's a little hard to move at first because she wants to see more. "Move it Britt!" Santana grabs her machete, and they struggle up and back into the open forest. "Come on, let's drive back to my house!" she yells, "It's like a human thunderstorm-"

Before they are able to make it inside the Jeep a small and wrinkled body falls right onto the hood, already denting from the heavy contact it's been receiving. Brittany yelps as she scrambles to open the front door. "Agh!" She continues to scramble with her keys as she studies the face of the old man, whose body is now contorted and facing her. "JBI?" The blonde inches around to get a better look, but Santana has other plans.

"Get it off!" the brunette squeaks, "Brittany! My house or yours it doesn't matter! This be grossing me the hell out, get in!" She uses the sky blue machete, gripping it tightly in her hands, and is able to roll the old man off of the hood of the vehicle and onto the ground. Brittany ignores the other woman and crouches down, inspecting the feel of the body. At this point Santana wraps around them, annoyed at the sight, as grabs the keys out of the blonde's hands.

"Jacob Isreal." Brittany is giggling out a mix of shock and amusement. "Where's the rest of your Jewfro and," She pulls his bottom lip down, "...teeth?" The old man Jacob is wearing a gray set of sweats and, even though his body looks lifeless, he is tightly gripping a brown walking cane to his chest. Brittany tugs on it as she hears Santana starting the car behind her. She breaks from her inspection but, before she gets up and settles around into the passenger side, she reaches over and lightly pats Jacob on his spotted and wrinkled hands. Brittany doesn't really know why she did it but she smiles anyway before turning to leave.

With Santana driving, the two begin to ride off in silence and it seems like this storm is getting stronger the farther they head out. There are bodies everywhere they look now and the brunette starts to pick up a ton of speed trying to dodge them all. Brittany glances between the other woman and the road as she tightens her seatbelt and grips the door handle. "...Slow down Santana," Brittany whispers with wide eyes, "Slow down."

The Latina's foot is heavy on the accelerator now and they are zigzagging down the street at full speed. The two would be pulled over at this point if this were real, turning corners, and not flipping over the Jeep like only The Santana Lopez can.

They are not very far from their houses when yet another body comes crashing down, harder this time, piercing into the windshield head on.

Brittany and Santana scream in a perfect and harmonious union as Santana almost spirals out of control with the steering wheel.

"Stop the car!" Brittany screams, "We can just run the rest of the way!"

Santana doesn't seem to hear the blonde outside of her own panic. "Is that Mr. Schue!?" She yells, still speeding down their street. Brittany turns her attention to the face, almost broken completely into the window, but before she has a chance to respond the two crash through the front of Santana's house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to Reality

**Chapter 4**

Brittany wears an intense expression as she stares out of her windshield. It's night, and the two women are back at the park. No scratches, no bruises, and no more aged falling bodies.

"My purse is here!" Santana shrieks, finding herself back sitting in the passenger seat. "And we've got our regular clothes back!"

Brittany reaches around to the backseat and pulls out one of the many bottles of water she brought. Her mouth feels unusually dry and her head is writhing in pain. She is silent.

"-And we're still young!" Santana beams with an awkward smile. "And hot! and-"

"...I think she was real," Brittany whispers, as quiet as a mouse. "I think Sugar...was real..."

The brunette drops her excited ridden posture and turns to look at Brittany, who quietly stares out of the window. "Huh?" She turns more towards the driver's side, "No Britt, we both know none of that was real...and thank Adele is wasn't, I'm never going to get high for the rest of my days - did you see that old woman who had the nerve to look like me? No ma'am! No me gusta, if I EVER-" Santana's rambling is cut short when she sees Brittany bringing her hands up to her face.

"Ugh!" the blonde moans.

Santana reaches over the center console, "What's wrong Brittany?"

"Doesn't yours hurt?" Brittany whines, "My head feels like it's about to explode."

"It does?" the brunette caresses her fingers over pale knuckles, "I feel a little sleepy maybe, but nothing hurts. You want me to drive?"

"Ugh, yeah if you don't mind," Brittany chuckles, "but only if you promise not to do any speeding...or zigzagging." Light laughter erupts between them.

When they meet half way around the Jeep their bodies fall into each other. Brittany squeezes her hands around the Latina's neck and they stand there, for what seems like a good five minutes, neither of them saying a word.

The ride home is also in comfortable silence. Santana, who drives slowly almost as if to prolong her time with Brittany, has to go back to Louisville in the morning. The closer they get to her house the tighter she holds onto Brittany's hand, they sit like that until the car slows to a stop.

"Good," Brittany chuckles, "Your front door is still intact." She looks around the neighborhood and finds herself delighted to see light shining through some windows, and even some people walking around. She lets out a long sigh that Santana understands right away and quietly mimics to herself.

"I'll be back next week," the brunette speaks, looking deeply into unchanging blue eyes. "I'll call you everyday and...shit." She tears away from Brittany before looking down at the steering wheel.

Brittany smiles weakly, completely aware of what's happening. "I love you?"

"I love you." The words come out in one long breath as Santana nods and leans in to leave a peck, as deep as a peck can get, onto the other woman's lips before grabbing her purse and hopping out of the blue car. There is a lingering wave between them. Brittany waits until she walks inside of her house with a thumbs up gesture for 'everything is normal', before climbing over the center console. She takes a minute to breathe and waits for Santana's bedroom light to turn on. Satisfied with the results she puts her car back into drive and slowly heads home.

* * *

"-Songs..with..people talking about cars..in..them.." Mr. Schue sounds out the words as he writes them on the white board. "Alright guys now tell me, what's the first thing that comes to mind when you see a red Corvette?

"Show me the carfax!" Brittany point and yells.

"...Mike's parents bought him a Corvette for his graduation," Tina mumbles before erupting into tears. Blaine reaches over to give her a quick pat on the back.

...

"Prince!" Artie shouts, wearing a toothy grin.

"Correcto mundo!" Mr. Schue throws his hands in the air, "Now I want you all to find a son-"

"Uhhh!" Blaine pulls his arm away from Tina and strains to raise it high above him, "I have a song already! It's perfect, can I sing it?"

"Wow!" Mr. Schue beams, "Sure! Go right ahead!" He practically sprints over to empty chair. "You know...I really admire your dedication Blaine, I don't feel at all oversaturated by you, in fact...I would love it if you could saturate me more!"

...

A myriad of expressions are exchanged throughout the choir room.

Brittany shoots a look in his direction, 'Wanky?' she thought. That's what Santana would say if she were here. But she's not. Brittany rumples through her blonde curls as she leans back in her chair. She starts to go through everything that happened the day before, and relishes in the fact that she was able to share something like that with her best friend.

Best friends. They were that before they were anything else. And though she hates their current situation, she finds peace in knowing that they share a much deeper connection.

Yesterday only confirmed for Brittany what she has always known and, as the word 'soulmates' comes to mind, she props her legs upon the empty chair sitting next to her.

"Sugar!" she screams, not realizing that she just interrupted Blaine's performance; she has managed to tune him out completely.

"...Umm Britt, I'm kinda in the middle of a song here," Blaine clears his throat, ready to begin again.

"Where's Sugar!?" Brittany exclaims, touching the chair as if she only just disappeared from it.

The choir room falls silent and even the kids in the band are staring when Brittany shoots up from her chair and quickly walks to hover Mr. Schue. He is put off by the sight, flashing back to the same girl with a pair of hair clippers in her hand just weeks earlier. "...Brittany?" The older man reaches as a defense to block his tight curls, "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

Only sounds of heavy breathing can be heard as Brittany attempts to calm herself down, taking in the scene that she is causing. Blaine drops his hands to his side as a sign of defeat, and slowly walks back to his chair.

"I...uh..has anybody seen Sugar?" she stands up a little straighter, trying to compose herself.

Artie wheels up next to her side, "she's in one of my classes, but she didn't show up today," he says, looking genuinely concerned.

Brittany turns on her heels and begins to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey!" Mr. Schue calls out, "where do you think you're going?"

"...To look for Sugar."

"You can't just walk out of my class Brittany," he stands up.

"But-"

"-you can see her later, I'm sure everything is fine."

Brittany reassumes her seat and spends the entirety of gLee club biting her nails and watching the clock on the wall.

* * *

Santana wipes away the drool collecting on her chin and desk. She has unintentionally fallen asleep next to a tall stack of books and papers. Falling behind in her studies was not an option if she wanted to keep her cheer uniform, so she made a visit to the university library even though she wasn't able to sleep at all the night before. She didn't know if it was because of the long drive, Brittany, or the hallucinations, but decides that it is a combination of all three.

'Unicorn Snatcher,' she giggles into a yawn, "...No, 'The Unicorn's Snatch'."

The pile of books spill onto the floor, disrupting the silence in the library. Santana realizes she might have stretched a little too far and quickly moves under the table to retrieve her study items.

"Thanks!" the Latina whispers.

She looks up to meet the gaze of a familiar smiling face. "No problem," the redhead replies, "Are you okay?" They both rise to their feet and Santana looks behind her in confusion.

"Umm, yeah," she turns back, realizing she may have been wrong about the 'energy exchange' that she told Brittany about. This girl definitely has a lazy eye, she thought as it wandered slowly to the left...and slowly to the right.

"Cool, hope you have a good study session!" the redhead whispers back, placing the last book back on the table.

"Yeahkthanks...," Santana says quickly, trying not to stare as the other woman slams into a bookcase on the way out. She's caught in between returning to her studies and a not so quiet giggle as her phone suddenly buzzes on the table.

_Sugar didn't show up at school today._

_I'm about to feed LT, call me when you're not busy?_ **-Mine**

Santana sits back in her chair, wrinkling her brow in confusion. She attempts to type out a reply message but continues studying.

When reading and writing start to take its toll only moments later, Santana scoops her unfinished work inside of her backpack and heads outside. She knows what Brittany might be suggesting and she is just dying to call her and comfort the paranoia.

"Hey," a small voice comes on the line.

"Hey."

The Latina decides that she can't wait any longer and finds a small table to sit on right outside of the library.

"I'm sure Sugar is ok-"

"No one has her phone number Santana," the small voice is bigger now, "No one knows where she lives-"

"But she's been to our houses. Remember? We always hung out after Troubletones practice-"

"Don't you think it's a little weird," Brittany sighs impatiently, "There are no Motta's in the Lima phone book, I checked twice."

Santana glances up to catch sight of the redhead from earlier walking out of a tall building next to the library. Before she could tell Brittany that Sugar's absence was just a coincidence, she sees the cockeyed girl lose her footing and begin to roll down the long flight of steps.

"Oh my-"

"I know right!?" Brittany squeaks.

"-Are you okay!?" The brunette runs over to girl, now face first on hard ground.

"What happened Santana?"

"Oh, just some girl from the library, she literally just like...almost died...Hey! let me help you!" Santana helps the bruised girl to a sitting position.

"...Is this the girl you had an 'energy exchange' with?" Santana can almost hear the air quotes.

"...Yeah actually," Santana giggles, "-you good? ...And hey Britt, don't worry about Sugar, I bet she'll show up tomorrow totally fine."

"...Right," Brittany mumbles into the phone, "...and what if she doesn't show up tomorrow!? I know most of it wasn't real but, I have a feeling she's not going to come back. But you can go ahead and wrap up your girlfriend 'Tumbelina'!" Santana could hear the air quotes again. "I wanted you to call me when you weren't busy!"

_*click*_

Santana jerks her head back in one fluid motion and stares at her phone is disbelief. The redhead has already said she was fine, though her eyes were telling a different story, and has limped off. What just happened? She doesn't waste any time calling her back, but no answer. Santana grabs her bag and calls three more times before moving towards the residence halls. When there is still no answer she begins to tap anxiously at the screen.

_Brittany..come on..I'm not busy. And she's not my grlfrnd!_  
_But what abt you huh!? Tina told Mercedes who told me that_  
_Sam had his arm around you...At Breadstix!_

After sending the text, brown thumbs quickly draw in to type out another.

_...honestly tho, it's no big deal...and I'm srry. Official or not_  
_I know how much this hurts. It feels like nothing has actually_  
_changed but the title. ...And for the record, that girl I helped.._  
_she was looking at everyone and everything BUT me! lol...I_  
_think she may have a condition, but who knows and who_  
_cares...Anyway Britt, call me back. Please?_

Santana walks into her room and sinks into her bed with the frustration in knowing how much work she still has to finish. Whatever is happening back in Lima with Brittany, she figures, will be fine by the end of the week.

* * *

No calls, no texts, and no Skype sessions.

It's Friday afternoon and Santana is only a few blocks from home but she can't help herself from stopping at Brittany's house first. When she doesn't see the blue Jeep in the driveway, the brunette decides to investigate.

"Mr. Pier-," Santana's greeting in cut off by a bear hug that only the Pierce gene can offer.

"Lopez!" the taller man shouts with glee, lifting her clear off of the ground. "I'm so happy to see you!" He hugs on tighter and Santana lets out one loud squeak before being gently set back down.

"I'm happy to see you too! Is everybody out?"

"Uhh yeah, I'm about to leave too actually...your mother-in-law is still at work," he gives her a cheeky grin, "and Brittany doesn't get home for another hour or so." Santana nods. "You can hang out here if you want?"

"I don't think Britt is too happy with me at the moment."

"Well I doubt that, she's been talking about you coming home all week," Mr. Pierce says, fumbling with his keys and moving towards his car. "I know it's hard on you guys, being so far apart from each other..."

"Yeah, I mean, we always have a way bouncing back from any problem but...this distance thing, I don't know how it's ever gonna wo-"

"It has to! You guys are my OTP!" Brittany's dad shouts, 'otp' echoing throughout the empty neighborhood.

The two share a short wave before the blond man takes off down the street.

Santana smiles as she pushes her car into drive. "I love those people so fucking much," she smirks to herself.

An hour goes by, then another, and another. Still no word from Brittany. Santana wants to call her house and check again, but decides to send a text instead.

_Hey Britt, you at home?_

Surprisingly the phone buzzes only after a minute but the brunette's delighted expression falters when she reads the words on the screen.

_No. ...I'm about to search for Sugar...I told you_  
_she wouldn't show up, no one has seen her all week!_ **-Mine**

Santana gasps.

_No! Don't eat those damn cookies when you're alone!_  
_Where are you!? The park?_

The phone buzzes twice.

_I'm not at the park Santana, don't try to come and find me,_  
_I'll be fine._

...

_It's totally safe, and have you made it back home yet? I_  
_do really want to see yasdfsdflkjtjlkjtljklktoi-odfnoill;;;;;;;;;;_  
_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_ **-Mine**

"What the fuck!?" Santana thinks out loud. She tries to call back but gets voice mail for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, a rush of paranoia hits her in the face as she thinks about all the possible things that could happen to a gorgeous girl like her in the middle of nowhere. Grabbing her keys, Santana reaches for her purse but ends up dropping it and all of its contents out on her bedroom floor. Quickly picking up everything one by one, she notices a chunk of cookie wedged in between her coin purse. "Ugh, I thought I cleaned out everything!"

The Latina slowly picks up her purse and tosses her keys inside it. She raises the small piece of snack to eye-level and reluctantly, she bites down hard.

"Just great," she groans into another bite, "It's-"

...

Santana shakes her head lightly, feeling a bit disoriented. "Just great," she makes her way over to her bed. "...Just great...It's...fucking stale now..."

* * *

...

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

Santana props herself upright at the sound.

"She didn't believe me, but I knew it!"

'Brittany?' Santana thought, searching around her room. "Hello!?" The lights are all off as she makes her way over to her window. There seems to be some sort of power outage throughout the neighborhood. It's dark outside. Eerily dark.

"I don't understand though," Santana could hear Brittany's voice again, loud and clear."Why are you here?"

"Brittany!" Santana screams again, finally realizing what is actually going on. She races down her staircase and looks about her empty house for the blonde, but no one is there.

"Okay...that still doesn't explain how you actually got here though," Brittany's voice is heard again, and it gives Santana a surge of courage to slowly open her front door. The voice suddenly get louder as she cautiously makes her way down the open street. Attempting to follow the voice, Santana starts to run, hoping find her way back to Brittany.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Brittany!" The brunette watches on as Sugar and Brittany halt in mid-air with both of their pinkies curved towards each other. She makes her way to the two women standing in the middle of the same park as before. "Where are you!?"

"Santana! What are you doing here?"

"Where are you!?" The brunette demands again.

"What do you mean, I'm right here," Brittany looks genuinely confused.

"N-No! Where is your _real_ body located right now?" Santana yells, pushing right past Sugar.

Brittany opens her mouth to speak, then hesitates. Santana shoots her a sharp look.

"...It's here...at the park. I parked my car further down so no one would see me." Brittany says, with a sheepish expression.

The angry brunette rushes to Brittany almost knocking her over with a tight hug.

"Okay!...okay I won't do it again without you," she whispers, looking up from Santana's neck to glance at Sugar who finally drops her pinky back to down to her side.

"Since when do you guys get high!?" Sugar shrieks.

Santana lets go of Brittany to whip around at the sound.

"This could ruin everything...fuck! I have to get out of here!"

"...Where's that machete," Santana whispers to Brittany, eying the screaming woman before them.

"I heard that Santana! And I'm real!" Sugar begins to pace around the set of swings. "I'm totally real, Brittany tested me..."

Brittany starts to walk over to her but Santana grabs her by the wrist. "It's okay, she passed." Santana doesn't let go. "She was just about to tell me how she got here, when you came." They both turn to Sugar who stops pacing.

"...I uh...yeah I was, wasn't I..." Sugar exhales nervously, making her way back to face the other two women.

Santana backs up a couple of steps, taking Brittany with her.

Sugar exhales once more, "Well...I don't know how to say this but-"

"Are you high too?" Santana asks, eyes narrowing.

Sugar seems to go over this in her head, debating on possible answers when suddenly Santana disappears.

"Hey!" Brittany screams looking behind herself. "Santana!?"

...

"What just happened?" Sugar stares ahead.

"I don't...," Brittany scratches her head, turning back around towards Sugar. "Maybe she only...ate a small piece..." the blonde trails off.

"A small piece of what?" Sugar is visibly confused, and is also visibly shaking.

"The drugs, how we got here...I baked a bunch of them...most of them are at my house but I also have a couple in the my Jeep...she must've found a small crumb somewhe-" Brittany stops rambling and rushes over to the shaking woman. "What's wrong Sugar!? Here...sit down on the swings."

"I don't want to be alone again Brittany, don't leave me okay?"

"I can't promise you that...this always wears off." Brittany sits down on the swing next to her.

"When you guys leave I'm still here! I mean, I can handle it...at least there aren't any dinosaurs...like last time but-"

What?" Brittany squeaks, turning more towards Sugar.

"...Uhhh nothing -Hey! No! BRITTANY WAIT!" Sugar screams into the empty night air. Brittany has also disappeared leaving Sugar alone in park.

* * *

"Shit!" Brittany huffs, taking in the chill filtering in from her windows. She is back inside of her Jeep now, her seat reclined almost completely horizontal.

Everything seems back to normal, her stuff is all there and the time on her watch is moving again. "Only twenty minutes have passed..." Brittany notices, looking out of her window at the night sky. "Weird. That felt like hours."

Placing her elbow on the center console for support, Brittany pulls the driver seat back into an upright position. Feeling something prickly underneath her elbow she reaches to peel off an empty zip lock bag. "The Unicorns are gone!" She yells, startling a random black cat running throughout the empty park. "The cookies-"

Heavy breathing from the passenger seat cuts her off.

"Santana!? How did you-" Brittany looks around her car noticing the unlocked doors. "Hey, Santana!" She reaches over to the other woman and shakes her by the shoulders. She sounds like she is sleeping but her eyes are wider than they have ever been. "Talk to me! Are you okay!?" Still shaking her, then lightly tapping her face...noticing light crumbs around her mouth. "Santana!"

She feels the plastic bag under her arm again and slumps back into her own seat. Brittany realizes that Santana has taken the last two cookies, most likely in trying to join her again in the hallucination.

"You shouldn't have come back San..." The blonde whispers to herself as she starts up the vehicle and buckles the other woman in her seatbelt.

After parking her car in her empty driveway, Brittany tosses an unresponsive Santana over her shoulder and grabs their stuff. She is quite relieved that no one is home to see the sight of her packing the Latina up the long staircase, black hair swaying on each step.

"Huh?" Brittany jumps back after she lays Santana down on her bed. She could have sworn the other woman just said her name. But when she looks down all she can see are those same two big eyes, staring back at her and not blinking once. "Is that what we look like?" The blonde chuckles as she makes her way to the larger stash of cookies she keeps hidden in her room.

The large cat seems to have found this secret spot, "Lord Tubbington! Out!" He slowly moves along and after several failed attempts, finds a spot next to Santana on Brittany's bed. "You ate one! Didn't you!?" Brittany yells, picking up the scattered crumbs around her. She exhales, thinking of another secret place to keep her cookies.

"She'll be okay," Brittany looks up to find the chubby cat staring at Santana and licking her entire face, "Maybe I shouldn't eat anymore, she'll back any minute now?...I don't wanna miss her again," she says, glancing down at her watch.

Brittany makes herself busy, trying not to give in until Santana is fully aware again. She removes the other woman's shoes and gently tucks her body into the soft blankets. Doing the same, she takes off her own clothes and moves in close to Santana, settling LT on the other side of them. She can't help but stare, running her index finger along the bridge of her nose lightly, and placing a soft kisses on her cheek. Trying not to worry any further, she takes off her watch and tosses it across the room, closing her eyes and snuggling herself warmly into the other woman's side.

* * *

"...Lord Tubbington?"

Santana opens her eyes to find herself again in pure darkness. She sits up, feeling a familiar bounce in the bed below her.

"Oh lord...where am I now? Brittany!?" Still hearing a cat's meow, she slowly walks outside of the dark bedroom, and apprehensively peers downstairs towards the noise. Brittany's house. This was definitely Brittany's house, and that was definitely the sound of Lord Tubbington.

_You've been a very bad bad girl Santana._

The brunette halts in her slow descent down the stairwell.

_On your back...NOW!_

_Hand me my whip!_

_..._

_*WAPSHH!*_

Santana's eyes grow wide at the sounds coming from what seems like the living room.

_*meow*_

"Huh?" She frowns and whispers to herself, making painfully slow movements down the stairs. "...H-o-ly shit."

The only light shining in the seemingly empty house is coming from the television. The volume is piercingly loud with every crack of whip and occasional cat purr. It is the video of her being punished...with sex. The same video that Brittany spliced with Lord Tubbington cleaning, and leaked to the entire McKinley High just one year before.

None of the light switches are working, leaving Santana to realize she is again hallucinating, successfully. "Brittany!?" She screams, looking around the dark house and becoming increasingly frightened.

_*WAPSHH!*_

Santana jolts, her attention right back to the living room.

_Ahhgh! WANKY! WANKY!_

_..._

_Oh, sorry San...did you forget our safe word again? ..We changed it._

_..._

_No! ...no I didn't forget...it's umm-_

Santana locates the remote in an attempt to turn the volume down. She looks up at the bright television, preparing to remind herself of the safe word her and Brittany had come up with last year.

"Finn," Santana says in unison with a voice coming across from her in the living room, rocking slowly in a chair.

Santana quickly drops the remote and backs up into the wall behind her. Not daring to make another sound.

The chair keeps rocking as more action takes place on the TV screen. The rocking picks up with every crack of whip, the volume still piercing. This was becoming too much for the small woman, struggling with her breathing, which starts to match a certain special scene in her homemade video. "Brittany!" She tries to scream, but it only comes out in a whisper, her fingers gripping tightly on the corner of the wall.

Gaining up the courage, Santana takes one long and deep breath before making a beeline for the back door in the kitchen behind her. It is double locked.

"And where do you think you are going nieta!?" A loud voice sounds from the living room, getting closer.

Santana manages to open the door, only turning around once she is safely out in the empty street. "Abuela!?"

"Ah si," the older Hispanic woman nods, inching closer to the street. "_Dyke_."

Santana gulps unable to run, to move. She just watches in cold horror as her grandmother gains height with each step forward. She's getting taller and taller until she is standing before the shorter Latina, hovering over her with a small smirk.

"Abuela! It's me!" Santana shrieks when she sees one giant foot raise above her.

"I know who you are!" The now giant woman roars, "I know _what_ you are!"

Santana finally finds some speed in her actions and takes off running down the street just before the foot hits the ground, causing her entire neighborhood to quake. Surprisingly she can still hear the television blaring from Brittany's house, Lord Tubbington's meow echoing in the chilly night air.

"Do you really think I could ever to love you!?" The giant roars once more, "Yo te voy a aplastar!"

"No!" Santana is sprinting now. Heavy strides closer to her house she sees Brittany's blue Jeep, still wedged deep in the front of it. She frantically looks around, searching the vehicle for the keys. "Thank Tayonce! They're still in the ignition!" Santana wraps around and pulls the car from the back, surprising herself with her own strength. "Agh!" she moans, looking back only to see her grandmother catching up to her down the street. The old woman has crushed every house in her line of sight.

"Come on, come on! ...YES!" The smaller woman has managed to kick out the caved windshield, and rid the car of any other debris before reversing out of the driveway.

"Ahhhhh!" she screams as she struggles to push into drive, the street throbbing underneath her. The Jeep screeches as she speeds forward, violently zigzagging on only three wheels.

With no safe haven in sight, Santana continues to drive, occasionally glancing back at her marathon running grandmother who is only getting taller. "Brittany," she chokes, bowing her head lightly in tears. "Where are you?"

Wiping her eyes with one hand and looking behind her once more, Santana is not able to dodge the large green dumpster sitting on the side of the road. She flips the car and gets ejected from the driver's seat.

* * *

Brittany's room again.

...

"Daylight now?" Santana finds herself on Brittany's bed again, sun beaming down on her exposed legs. "...Ugh, where the fuck are my pants?"

In only her underwear and one of Brittany's tops Santana rolls over to the other side of the bed.

"God Britt, I can smell you everywhere," she sighs, "I thought this was a supposed to be a shared hallucination!? Why aren't you here!?"

Out of the window, the sky seems to mimic the blue hue change just as Brittany's eyes had done during their first time eating the cookies.

"Fuck you!" Santana holds up a middle finger to the window as she squeezes into a pair of Brittany's shorts and high-tops. "Fuck you sky! Brittany does it better!"

The brunette wastes no time getting out of the empty house. She assumes that things will go better this time around, going by the trend of her and the blonde's last two experiences. "Maybe these are like realms...or something," she whispers to herself, making her way down the street again. "-And the first one's always the fucking worst..."

Santana is on the main road in no time, stopping dead in her tracks at the state of the Jeep she just flipped. The three tires are scattered and there is glass everywhere. She is not even surprised to see Sugar already there, investigating the scene.

"Are you okay m-SANTANA!" Sugar says, catching her words.

"...She called me a Dyke," Santana furrows her brow and kicks over a tire. "...She said she was going to squish me!"

Not knowing what to say Sugar also kicks over a tire, moving it closer to the other woman.

"I know it isn't real but...I just."

"You're right. It's not real. Not at all." Sugar sits down on the black tire, looking up into hurt eyes. "But I am...and you guys shouldn't have even starting doing this!"

Santana jolts from her thoughts and snaps to Sugar who is staring at her hands oddly. "Are you sure?" she takes a slow step back, "You're not gonna start sprouting claws or something are you?"

Seeming as though she is trying to keep herself from panicking, which would only scare Santana more, Sugar paces around the wreckage taking long and deep breaths.

"Are you!?" Santana yells, contemplating possible escapes routes.

"No! m-Santana! Fuck!" Sugar makes her way back to woman, "Look, I can't tell you what you want to know! It could mess up things! ...Even more than you guys already _have_ that is!" she screams, glaring at back at Santana, only inches away.

"Hey back up!"

"Are you even...ugh! You never listen to me!"

Santana just stares at her blankly, cocking her to the side, before being violently shaken.

"I. HAVE TO GET. OUT. OF. HERE!"

"Cosas malas mamasita! Get the hell off me, I get it! I believe you!"

"You do?" Sugar whispers, suddenly calm.

"Just don't put ya handz on me again, got it?"

"Okay m-SANTANA...got it," she beams, restraining herself from hugging the angry woman.

"And whatthehell is that?" Santana juts her chin out in annoyance.

"What?"

"Do you have some kind of stuttering problem, m-Sugar?"

"No...uh...Asperger's, remember?"

"Ass burgers? ...No, I think I would've remembered that," the Latina snickers, more at their entire situation than at Sugar. "So...how do we help get you outta here?"

"Well, I don't really kn-"

"And why can't you tell me?"

Sugar shakes her head, "I can't. I just can't-"

"Are you sure you're not high too?" Santana interrupts again.

"Positive-"

Santana side eyes her.

"I don't do drugs! ...God you're never gonna change are you..." Sugar trails off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hold up, wait," Santana starts.

Sugar seems to tense up a bit in anticipation.

"This is _our_ hallucination, as in Brittany and I...like in our collective subconscious...though right now it's just me...and you? But that doesn't make any sense...because when these drugs ware off...you'll still be here. But _here_ is like in my mind..._our_ mind? How do you..._do_ you eat!? You've been here for like a week, what the fuck?"

...

"...Brittany wished...for and unlimited amount of food for me...I'm staying at Wal-Mart."

"...You're what?"

"She also wished for a king sized bed with duck pillows for me to sleep on...I'm living in Wal-Mart...though I honestly don't get very hungry...nor do I really need sleep. I guess being here does that to you."

Santana brings her hands up to her face, rubbing slowly across her eyes. "When I saw you guys in the park, before I ran up to Brittany, you guys looked like you were going in for some sort of pinky swear...?"

"Yeah...well I was going to tell her...how I think I got here." Sugar says, shaking her head slowly. "But like I said, I'm not saying anything. It's for the best."

"Well how in the fresh hell do you think you are going to get out of here!? If we know how you got here, then we can send you back on you merry way!"

Sugar just stares ahead as if to say 'that makes sense.'

"Spill it ass burgers."

...

"What is that!?"

"...It looks like...RUN!"

Santana and Sugar take off at first in opposite directions, then together.

"Come on!" Sugar screams, grabbing Santana by the wrist, "We can go back my place!"

Santana obliges, but with a mixture of amusement and ever rising horror, "You mean Wal-Mart!?"

The two women begin to sprint, trying not to look behind them.

"Yeah, it's just around the corner!"

"I know where the fuck it is, let me go!"

Feeling the wetness on their heels and trying to ignore it, they continue running until they see the double doors.

"Santana come on!" Sugar screeches, pulling her into the empty store. "This way! To the sports aisle!

"Oh shit, it's coming in here!"

"I know so hurry up!"

Sugar reaches above her head for a huge box of an inflatable pool. "Come here, I need your help!"

"...Okay...uh," Santana grabs a random red fishing pole off of the rack, extending it to push the box onto the ground.

"Ow!" Sugar shrieks, touching her forehead in pain.

"Well move!...come on, open the box, I'll find a pump!"

Once the air has filled into the pool to its full capacity, Santana and Sugar back out of the double doors and into sunlight, the water now hitting against their knees.

"It's not a boat, but it'll have to do," Santana says, with an almost eerily calm expression. "Get on."

"I'm scared m-San..Santana," Sugar says as she climbs into the big pool, now serving as a float.

They both look out around them. There is a flood but no rain. The entire foreseeable area covered in water, and it is slowly rising. Santana dips her finger in, "Salty?" she says, but Sugar keeps her head down...steady shaking.

"C'mere," whispers Santana, "Let's huddle together here in the middle?"

Sugar breaks a small smile and nods, inching her way slowly to sit next to Santana.

But before she can make it there, Santana goes limp, falls backwards and disappears right before her body hits the water. The other woman is left to watch this in what seems like slow motion, her expression filled with terror.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sugar sobs as she floats down the familiar and not-so-familiar streets of Lima, Ohio alone.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYY !?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"-Love you too, and yeah I'll be fine, Santana's here."

Brittany maneuvers in Santana's arms to find a more comfortable position to talk. She giggles when she hears her dad on the other end seeming to struggle for the phone.

"Santana's there huh?" his voice comes in, chuckling lightly. "So did you guys make up?"

"Huh?" Brittany asks, thoroughly confused.

"Oh! Nothing, forget I said anything," he retreats, "You guys better be good, I have Maribel's number," he says in a more fatherly tone.

"We will."

"Is she staying with you the whole time? If not call us, and we'll get you a flight out here okay? I don't want you in that house alone. Make sure you charge your phone and-"

"Okay Dad, it's fine," Brittany shakes her head slightly at her parents, "I'm a big girl."

"I know kiddo but-"

"Hey, I know you're a big girl honey," Mrs. Pierce chimes in, Brittany can hear her father huff loudly in the background. "You guys be safe and call us if you need us..we should be home before Christmas day. I've already talked to Santana's mother and she says you are welcome there as long you'd like."

"Oka-"

Suddenly Santana stirs, startling Brittany with her movements. "Uhh okay...loveyouguysbye!" she says nervously, hanging up on her parentals.

...

"We have to go back."

"Are you okay?" Brittany sits up a little more nervously and tosses her phone next to a sleeping Lord Tubbington.

"We have to go back!" Santana shoots up next to the other woman, gripping her by the shoulders. "The flood...the water...she's all alone! She's all alone and she's real! and we...fuck! Brittany we have to go back!"

"Wait, what-water?"

Santana is shaking Brittany at this point and Lord Tubbington has already made his way out of the room. "Ugh!" she moans, releasing the blonde and slowly bringing her palms up to her eyes and forehead.

"What's wrong?" Brittany's expression goes from shock to worry as she pulls Santana to her feet.

"God...my head is like throbbing!" Santana cries out as her balance waivers.

"Wait here."

"Britt!...gahhhgh," Santana gives into her weak state and sits back down on the bed.

"Don't move!" Brittany shouts from the kitchen, hurrying to bring a pot of water to a boil. Most of the dishes are dirty and she is frantically searching for a clean mug. "A-ha!" she beams, spotting her favorite red mug in the living room. "Weird," she says, not remembering she placed it there...and not remembering the television being on. Hearing the water boil snaps her out of her thoughts as she makes her way back into the kitchen. She grabs two tea bags, sugar, and lemon juice before shutting her door and joining Santana on her bed.

"Sugar needs to get the hell out! I bet she's the one making my head hurt right now," Santana winces, "We have to...ugh...we have to go back!"

"Okay," Brittany says in a quiet and confident tone, giving the brunette her full attention. "And I'm sure it's the cookies doing that to your head not Sugar."

"Mmmhmphm," Santana continues to moan, "...It feels like a gang of Unicorns are just poking me over and over again with their sharp and pointy...corns."

"Wanky," Brittany smirks as she hands over the steaming cup of tea. "Drink this, it helped me last week after I dropped you off."

Another long moan is heard as Santana scoots back against the headboard and takes a sip. "Thank you," she says, trying to hold back tears.

Brittany back moves into her earlier position and onto her stomach as she watches the Latina slowly take in the hot liquid. "We can go tomorrow," she can see the worry in her eyes behind the frequent wincing. "My parents are out of town...we can go in the morning if you want? I'm sure she'll be okay until then?"

Santana nods and looks down from her cup to find Brittany's left hand reaching over to stroke across her stomach. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes, clenching them tighter as her head continues to throb.

"It'll help," Brittany whispers.

Santana nods again slowly, "...Why weren't you there?" she asks, her voice just as small.

Brittany's stroking continues as she looks up to find furrowed brows and watery brown eyes. "I'm sorry...I just didn't wanna miss you if came down before I got more cooki-." Santana just nods again. This frightens Brittany who thinks back to the very scary parts of their shared experience. "...What happened Santana?" her eyes go wide and she halts her movements.

Santana takes in another long breath before finishing her tea.

"Hey."

"...She tried to..."

Brittany looks up at her patiently, her hand still placed on the other woman's stomach.

"...Shetriedtofuckingsquishme! She grew and grew and called me a dyke!" Santana is no longer whispering as she gets up and starts to pace around the room. "I was so... and your car was still lodged in the front of my house! It was missing a wheel and I lookedbackandshewasstillrunn ing! Shewasagiant! ShetriedtofuckingsquishmeBri tt! And you weren't there!" Her words are all stringing together and she knows it.

...

Brittany looks down at her own outstretched hand before slowly rolling off of the bed. She hesitantly stops in front of Santana and grabs her hand, warm and shaking, and brings it up to rest on her cheek. "...I held you the entire time...does that count?" she says in one long breath, knowing the answer.

Santana shakes her head slowly, watching her hand as her thumb makes small circles on Brittany's burning red cheek. She shakes her head once more.

"Who called you that?"

"Abuela."

Brittany sighs, not at all surprised by that. Santana's grandmother has always been...scary, and since coming out their relationship has been nothing short of rocky. She hasn't seen the woman in years but knows that she hasn't missed out on much. She can only go by what Santana has told her in the past but hearing this, even though it wasn't real, she figures nothing has changed a bit. "...I'm sorr-"

"It's fine," Santana cuts her off with a weak smile quick to fade.

"...I think that our fears...or something are like mani...mani-"

"Manifesting?"

"I guess? Yeah," Brittany frowns and looks down at her feet.

"What happened Britt?" Santana cocks an eyebrow, knowing that look. She drops her hand from her cheek and rests it on the blonde's waist.

Lord Tubbington walks back into the room and leaps onto the bed after even more failed attempts than the last time. Brittany watches him and her worried look grows, causing the brunette to step closer.

"He..." she starts, nodding over to the chubby cat.

"Mhm?" Santana hums as she grips her hold tighter.

"It was just me and him...and at first the entire house was locked and it was dark out."

Santana nods, remembering exactly how she was feeling.

"...I found him dead. I tried to pick him up but I couldn't hold his body in my hands." Brittany tries to control her breathing. "Then he...somehow...pieced himself together...I don't...but...I don't know-"

"It's okay-"

"He kept _dying_. Somehow the door opened and he ran outside...I ran after him...but once I saw his body...it was flat..in the middle of the road. He died over and over again...in a million different ways."

"Brittany, look."

They both turn to the pet lounging on the bed, catching him in the middle of a yawn.

Brittany just nods. The worry slowly draining from her face.

"I just started crying and crying. I cried my eyes out the entire time, screaming for it to end...and then it did..."

"Did anything else happen?" Santana whispers, hoping that was the last of Brittany being alone and afraid just like she was.

"Well when I woke up in bed again this time, the sun was about to set...so it was a little less scary...," Brittany face lightens up, "And I had a strange feeling that Sugar would still be at the park...but I didn't have my car, so I just ran."

Santana nods slowly.

"But! I did see my car still wedged inside of your house Santana, just like you saw it!"

"You did!?"

"Yeah...it made me run faster," Brittany shakes her head lightly, "I was afraid something..or someone was gonna fall from the sky again."

Santana finds herself smiling, this time a little longer as she relishes in the fact that things for the most part are back to normal at least for now.

The two women share a long and tight hug, Santana taking in the scent deeply as she buries her face into Brittany's neck. A small breath escapes her and lingers in between the two while Brittany's face heats up again. This time out of happiness. She is happy to have her back at home; happy that she can hold her.

Brittany sighs at the contact, a fleeting thought entering her head just as Santana speaks again.

"So...Makalawena Beach..." Santana thinks back to their first experience, in the mood for more answers.

"Yeah?"

"What is it...and where?"

"It's in Hawaii. I've always wanted to go there." Brittany hugs Santana tighter around her waist, pulling her body closer.

"You have?" This surprises Santana who tries to pull back but fails. "You've always wanted to go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah," she holds her ground, daring the other woman to move an inch. She's missed her so much and even though she was angry with her for most of the week, all she wanted was to do this again...and again. "Yeah I have...I have a special top four places where I've always wanted to go."

"Four? Why not five?" Santana giggles, burying herself deeper into Brittany's warmth.

"I couldn't think of a fifth one." Brittany smiles at the contact and has another fleeting thought about taking it further.

"Lay it on me."

"What!?" the blonde reacts surprised as if Santana had just read her mind.

"Where are the four places you want to go?"

"Oh...um okay uhh...so Makalawena Beach that's one..."

"Mhmm..."

"Happyville, that's two."

"Britt...that's not an actual place," Santana frowns.

"It is. Whenever I'm with you...it's Happyville...even when we get upset," she thinks back to their little argument. "It will always be Happyville with you, I love you."

Santana freezes in Brittany's arms. She wasn't expecting to hear that. Being this close to her she could feel those words everywhere, and she shudders as her smile finds her again. "I love you too," she whispers, placing a kiss against Brittany's warm neck. It's intimate, and dares to cross the line they so painstakingly keep drawing out for themselves.

Brittany can feel that _kiss_ everywhere and struggles to fight back her urges, settling only for the goosebumps that dance across every inch of her skin. "Ummm, sooo the third one..." she clears her throat, "..is Georgia."

"Why is that?"

"Cairo, Georgia! It's like the Motocross capitol of the world!"

"...Okay," Santana giggles, "and what's the fourth?"

"Las Vegas."

"Really!?"

"Yeah," Brittany whispers with a smile.

"Me too! I was just thinking about it the other day!" Santana beams as she breaks through their hold, "I was thinking about taking you...I basically had a daydream where we got drunk and gambled all night...and got married afterwards!"

The two women erupt with laughter as they walk over towards the bed. Brittany picks up Lord Tubbington and sets him on the far end as she climbs in next to Santana. They are still giggling when Brittany perks up with a thought. "So I guess...it's not just manifesting fears...but also good things too..."

"Yeah...I mean it's like those cookies bring out the stuff deep within us. Like...instead of reading your mind...I'm watching it...I'm in it and you're in mine."

...

"Whoa."

"...I know," Santana whispers, crawling back into Brittany's arms. "I just...I just I don't want you to see my..._mess_," she blurts out, frowning a little.

Brittany smiles at the thought, "You're mess is my mess," she says, and realizes how silly yet familiar it sounds, "_and my mess your mess_," she starts to sing.

"_-It would take an eternity to clean us..._" Santana giggles out the rest of the lyrics, her worries suddenly subsiding, and as the blonde slowly tightens her arms around her, she realizes it again. This is Brittany's gift. Flipping this shitstorm on its head as if they haven't just been through, God knows what to call it, and back again. Only Brittany can do that. Whatever happens, with Sugar and with everything, all Santana can feel in this moment is a grand mixture of warmth, a touch of calm, and hope. Mostly hoping that Brittany feels it too.

And she does.

* * *

The sun hitting her face through her bedroom window lets Brittany know it is morning. Using her pillow as a shield, she rolls over on her stomach and clenches harder on shut eyes. She extends her arm as if to hug Santana closer but meets only with the body warmth she left there. Brittany's eyes want to search but her nose interferes. "Mmmm," she hums, taking in the glorious smells filling her bedroom.

_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa_ _not the way that I do love you_

Brittany smiles at the sounds coming from the kitchen downstairs. She rolls on her back hoping to steal the warmth from Santana's side of the bed. The simple movement proves too overwhelming for her as she reflects back on everything that has gone on. It still doesn't make any sense, and she half wonders if this in its entirety has just been one elaborate dream. Being this connected, having this much access to each other's deepest thoughts and feelings seems strange. She is sure this doesn't happen everyday, but she is also sure that dreams are inconsistent. Hallucinations are as well, even though Sugar stays consistently herself throughout. Only waking 'real' life is consistent, her parents, her friends...Santana. Santana is definitely consistent Brittany thinks as she clutches her pillow tighter.

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

Brittany giggles when she hears Santana whistling the rest of the song. With her eyes still closed, she takes it all in. The feel of the extra warmth below her. The smell of the pillow. The smells from the food cooking in the kitchen. The sound of Santana's raspy singing voice in the morning. "God that voice," Brittany thinks out loud, shuddering from complete sensory overload. She decides not to open her eyes until she goes downstairs, making Santana the first thing she sees this morning.

It's a lot harder than she imagined. After walking into her door frame head on, she changes her pace, inching her way to the staircase. The blonde takes the slowest of steps, rubbing her forehead with one hand and patting along the wall with the other. The smells are more intense now and by the sound of Santana's giggling, she can tell she doesn't have much far to go.

"What are you doing?" Santana giggles louder as Brittany moves her body further into her.

Brittany just smiles, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. "Much better than a pillow," she whispers.

"I wanted to make us a big breakfast," Santana whispers back, "Here. Try this."

Brittany opens her mouth, ready for the unknown to dance on her palette.

"Yum," she hums, finally blinking in the new day. "...Wow."

"It's just French toast," Santana chuckles warmly, "It's not _that_ good."

"Oh but it is." Brittany just chews and stares. The light coming in from the windows illuminate every inch of Santana's body. She wears an apron over Brittany's t-shirt and shorts, her long brown legs glowing for hungry blue eyes.

Brittany moves in again, ignoring all boundaries, but Santana catches on quickly and stuffs another piece of toast in the woman's mouth.

"Wanna help?"

Brittany just nods slowly, her chest falling.

"Good," Santana laughs nervously, "You can cook the bacon...wait, do you guys have bacon?"

"Ah wrink sso," Brittany nods again, trying to speak and chew at the same time.

Only one thing can compare to breakfast with Santana. Thinking about possible future breakfasts with Santana. Moving around the kitchen and bumping into one another in the process, the blonde can't help but feel domesticated. The spilled grease, the dripping egg yolk, the messy pancake batter, the glances...this works for Brittany.

She feels at peace but is also aware that ultimately, in their current situation, if it continues without the rules and without boundaries will be anything but.

Brittany ponders on it more as she finishes up her plate. The last thing she wants to do is mess up their relationship. There was a reason why they decided to put on the breaks and even if she hates it, she wants to respect it.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana pushes her own plate to the side as she takes a sip of orange juice.

"You," Brittany says in a small voice, "Ugh...I'm so full! Thank you for this, you're a really good cook."

Santana smiles at the burping blonde, satisfied with her own efforts. "You too."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why so much?"

"How many cookies do you have left?"

"Uhhh...like a lot? why?"

"Well I don't know how safe it would be for us to get that high on an empty stomach so..." Santana trails off attempting to clean off the table.

"No," Brittany grabs the plates and the cups and glances at Santana, glaring at her movements. "...You sit, I'll clean."

* * *

"Really Britt, there's ten more!?"

"Yeah," Brittany recounts, placing the cookies back in the plastic bag.

"We could've gotten the entire glee club high!" Santana squeaks with a frown, "...Damn...can you even imagine?"

"Imagine what?"

"Rachel."

Brittany explodes with laughter, dropping the plastic bag back into her 'secret stash box.'

"I mean...fuck...it would be like...'The Hills Are Alive'...but like chopped and screwed," Santana winces at the thought.

Brittany continues to laugh as Lord Tubbington finds himself a spot on Santana's lap. Blue eyes beam at the sight, her favorite two people...or beings. Lord Tubbington is kind of like a person, he acts like he wants to be. Smoking, joining gangs, and sneaking out of the house. He is kind of like Santana in a way, except for the gang part. Maybe that's why they have never really gotten along.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take it all."

...

"Are you sure? We'd have to split it," Brittany's surprised expression stares into wide brown eyes. "That's five each!"

"We ate a big enough breakfast," Santana smiles nervously.

"Well...I just...we have to be careful...only two cookies gave you that headache," Brittany's heart swells when she sees Santana start to stroke Lord Tubbington. "I don't want anything bad to happen."

"It might give us more time with Sugar," Santana shoots back, a bit of begging in her tone. She picks up the cat and kisses him then continues to stroke his back, Brittany thinks she's just doing that so she will say yes. But she has to admit, it is winning her over.

"Santana...I-"

"We'll match each other...bite for bite," Santana smirks at her own words, "..Wanky."

"Santana!"

"Brittany you have wishes! And I have...I don't know...I think I have super sonic hearing or something?"

"You do?"

"When I found you and Sugar last night I like...heard you. I was in your bed but I could still hear your voice in the park," Santana remembers with a frown, "But like only your voice though."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Brittany runs down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hold on!" she yells, almost tripping over the living room furniture.

...

"What's this for?" Santana asks, taking one of two water bottles from Brittany.

"Good measure...or something," she shrugs, obviously nervous. "If you drink it then we'll have a deal."

"Fine," Santana mimics her shrug, "I'm sure we'll be okay Britt, we'll just find Sugar again...and grab her or well...just get her outta there and everything will be okay."

Brittany doesn't feel at all convinced but she drinks as much water as can and reaches to open the plastic bag of cookies. "Bite for bite?" she hands Santana a pile of five Unicorns.

"Bite for bite," Santana nods, finishing her water. "I hope we don't wet the bed or anything during this."

"We probably will," Brittany giggles, only half-joking.

The two women proceed to eat all the Unicorns, cleaning out Brittany's batch completely. Lord Tubbington has already fallen asleep from the attention he was receiving from Santana. She places him at the edge of the bed while her and Brittany get close under the blankets.

...

"Woof."

Brittany crinkles her brow in confusion, "_Woof_?" she asks, her voice muffled, nuzzling further into the crook of Santana's neck.

"It just feels really...woof," Santana repeats, her voice coming out in that familiar slur, her words as slow as molasses. "I think five..._WHOLE_...cook-cookies...may have...beentoomany!"

"Ugh...really...Santana...?" the blonde's words sound just as slow, "...Really?" she is half amused at their similar drawl and half annoyed that she went along with this 'plan' so quickly. "Just...just don't...just don't let me go."

"I-I wooon't...!"

"Reeeallly?" Brittany's nose scrunches and her teeth show in one long breath at the question.

"Reallyreallyreally...really!" Santana giggles as she hugs her tighter.

The two women continue to giggle into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8 - ¿Realm 5?

**Chapter 8 - ¿ Realm 5 ?**

- - There is a buzzing sound - -

It is low but steady.

One long monotonous tone.

There is light. Bright and penetrating.

Santana and Brittany are...hovering next to each other.

With wide eyes and tightly shut mouths they can't do anything but hover and stare.

They watch the bright and penetrating light as it illuminates from the massive planet before them.

The planet, is in fact a planet, and it is spinning as though it is only a toy globe that a child continues to slap over and over again.

Brown and blue eyes lock on this constant action. The twinkling stars above do not distract, nor does the never-ending distance below them.

Their bodies bob up and down like puppets. Their hands slowly reach together for some sort of contact.

With wide eyes and tightly shut mouths they can't do anything but hover and stare.

They can't breathe either.

There is no air in space.

**_Push._**

**X===============X**

Brittany roars because the next thing she knows, she is on a bike. Extremely high in the air and head to toe in full motocross gear.

"Wahhhahhgh!" she screams, trying desperately to come out of the 'Superman' position. Both of her legs are extending, leaving only her hands to grip the handles.

After maneuvering her body back onto the seat she suddenly notices the track and the crowd of people cheering below. She also catches sight of Santana ahead of her, wobbling on her own bike, almost colliding into the others blowing past them. She knows it's Santana by the name tag on her back, and the long black hair spilling out of her helmet.

This would be more much more amusing and she would even laugh a little if it didn't look so dangerous.

She wondered how they even got here. "This isn't Lima," she thinks out loud, hitting the ground hard. Brittany tries to stop, she knows what she is doing, and she knows how to ride but everything just seems too weird right now to enjoy it.

The motocross bike doesn't stop and the crowd continues to cheer as she keeps her balance around a slick curve.

"Santana!" she screams through the sound of loud engines. The brunette can't seem to stop either. Her movements are frantic as she looks around for any kind of help. The sight resembles a pack of lions going after their prey. Her small body shakes on the bike as it keeps a steady pace. Not too slow to jump off but not too fast to throw her off.

Looking around at all the people, Brittany sees nothing but expressionless faces and cocked heads. They all seem to stare directly at her. She tries to speed up, hoping to catch up with Santana but the bike only does what it wants to do. It seems to have a mind of its own.

"Santana!" she tries again, waiting until the symphony of the event dies down a little.

"Brittany!?" Santana can hear her now, but continues to look around.

The noise picks up again as more racers tear in around them.

"Santana jump off!" Brittany screams, contemplating on ways to end this madness.

Unsuccessful in reaching the other woman, the blonde takes on the plan herself. She waits until there is no one directly to her left or to her right before she makes her move. Ignoring the scary the crowd around her and lifting a little off of the seat, Brittany jumps. She jumps and not one of the standing crowd around attempt to help her. They continue to cheer, still staring at the never-ending race.

Brittany hurries to her feet and throws off her helmet covered in dirt. The air is chilly against her face, and her hair is damp from the gear. The fall didn't hurt at all and she's grateful.

Santana's muffled screams snap her back into action. She pushes past the people, or who she thinks are people, but they feel like bricks. Solid and unwavering. Their claps and cheers are all in sync, and their voices sound as one. Brittany moves right onto the track; dipping and dodging the event. No one seems to care as she trips her way over to the other side.

Relief fills brown eyes when they see Brittany running straight for her. Her bike continues to move at a fast pace, but she attempts to yank off her helmet so she can yell for the blonde to help.

"No! Keep it on Santana!" Brittany screams, trying to keep up with the fast bike. "-I need you to jump okay!?"

Santana's eyes go wide at the plea, she is obviously scared. Brittany crosses to the other side of the track in hopes of meeting up and catching her, but halts once she hears a Spanish combination of obscenities. Santana has jumped off of the bike only to hit a large sign on her way down. Brittany runs up to her, not too worried about injuries.

"Are you okay?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"It was scary but...-"

"It was a rush too right!?" Brittany interrupts, slowly taking off her helmet for her.

Santana nods in a heavy daze, "...Esperate..." she says in Spanish, looking down at the broken sign she is standing on. "...You brought us here Brittany!"

"What do you mea- NO WAY!" Brittany looks down and drops the helmet in excitement as she reads over the big red letters.

"We're in-"

"I know!" Brittany exclaims, bouncing Santana up and down in a tight hug. "I can't believe it!"

Santana just giggles as she catches a glimpse of the race again through blonde hair. "...You wanna get back on, don't you?" she smiles, already knowing the answer.

"Y-...But what about Sugar?" Brittany jumps back, suddenly serious.

**_Pull._**

**X===============X**

- - There is a buzzing sound - -

One monotonous tone.

Brittany and Santana watch the bright and penetrating light as it illuminates from the massive planet before them.

The planet, is in fact a planet, and it spins as though a basketball player is underneath it, balancing it on one middle finger.

White hand finds brown.

Brown hand grips white.

**_Push._**

**X===============X**

Santana falls first. Then Brittany.

_***Ooof***_

The impact causes gobs of sand to enter their eyes, ears, and noses.

"Ugh!" Santana moans, ridding her face of the tiny rocks as she cradles her body into the fetal position.

She thinks back to the five cookies being a bad idea and begins to fear that her brain wouldn't be able to handle much more. She gasps when she suddenly feels a splash of water hit her face.

"Santana wake up!" Brittany squeaks into a yell, "We're _back!_ on Makalawena Beach!"

The brunette quickly rolls onto her back only to find Brittany hovering over her. The smile on the other woman's face reaches her eyes and her bubbling fears start to fade away. She doesn't move as she looks around, taking in the stunning scenery. "Aagh!" she shouts, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's fucking cold," Santana giggles.

The water continues to move in slowly from the ocean, covering their feet. The two women are wearing Brittany's clothes from her bedroom again and neither of them are wearing shoes.

"Come on up," Brittany whispers as she pulls Santana to stand. The water starts to recede.

"...Me gusta," Santana whispers back.

"I know right!?"

The two just stand there holding each other for a while for obvious reasons. A part of them wants to explore, a part of them afraid of what might happen next, but mostly they just want to find Sugar.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brittany asks, her bare arms swallowing the smaller woman.

"...Obviously," Santana whispers again, watching the rushing waves in the distance.

There are heavy clouds in the sky, making the area look gray, but not too dark. Brittany chuckles as she looks up towards the sky, the last time she did that a body fell from it.

"...No I mean, maybe we should find some type of shelter or something...I think it's about to rain," the blonde smiles, eerily content.

"Okay but..." Santana hesitates.

Brittany senses her worry, "We can just sit right over there," she says, pointing to the tall and dense bundle of trees behind them.

Santana's head is on a swivel as they make their way over to sit down. She doesn't trust this place regardless of how amazing it looks. The only thing she trusts at the moment is Brittany who, excitedly, parts her legs and gestures for the woman to sit down in between them.

The two share a soft smile as Santana leans back into Brittany's chest, resting the back of her head back on pale shoulders.

Brittany lets out a slow breath but keeps her hands to herself. They sit like this, watching the waves, and wait for rain.

...

"I'm not too sure if I want to go back up there," Brittany winces, fearing it will happening again at any moment.

"Well you _sound_ pretty sure," Santana looks up and nudges into her cheek. "...Maybe it's almost done, you said you only had like three favorite plac-"

"Four."

"Right," Santana remembers, "Las Vegas." She smiles at the daydream she told Brittany about last night. Brittany breaks into a smile as well, almost as if they were sharing the thought at the same time.

"So..." Santana presses her back further. "Can you explain to me why this place, in particular, is one of your favorites?"

Brittany's hands search for a more comfortable resting place. For some reason she feels like if she touches Santana right now, even though they're sitting against each other, it would be problematic.

"Britt?" Santana whispers once more. She ends up reaching for the sandy hands anyway, encircling her body with the warm arms.

"...Umm...well..." she drawls out, "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is but, it's also a little specific."

"You remember Holly Holiday?"

"Mmhm," Santana frowns, "Of course I do."

"Well I would always run into her in the hallways, and she always had gifts!"

Santana nods slowly and giggles at Brittany's excitement.

"She had pens, pencils, funny looking eraser heads and folders..." Brittany lists off, "And one day she brought me this cool calendar."

"Like a beach calendar?"

"Yep! It had only _the best _pictures of the different ones! The water, the sunsets, the sunrises!"

"So this one caught your eye?" Santana asks, smiling at her view of the ocean. The wind seems to pick up as the dark clouds move about the sky.

"It did...and the picture of it just happened to be the one for my birth month!" Brittany beams, "...I didn't change it even when the month was over."

Santana's body shakes slightly in amusement as she continues to listen.

"...But then I kept seeing the picture everywhere! ...on television, at the grocery store, and I even heard people talking about it at the mall!"

Santana cranes her head to look back into blue eyes. "You think it's sign?" she asks, still in her own small giggle fit.

"...I do," Brittany says in a small voice, maintaining the eye contact.

Suddenly, Santana's smile fades and her posture changes to sit upright. She starts to think back to the two familiar women on the exact beach in their earlier experience.

Drops of water hit their faces and it begins to rain; heavily.

**_Pull._**

**X===============X**

- - There is a buzzing sound - -

It is low but steady.

One long monotonous tone.

There is light. Bright and penetrating.

Brittany and Santana are clean and dry now.

Their bodies bob up and down once again as they continue to stare at the massive planet, which is in fact a planet.

It spins and spins, rapidly, as if it is Rachel Berry's head and she has just found out that her one and only Musical Theatre...is dead.

Brittany and Santana are clean and dry now.

Did they air dry? Nope.

Definitely space dry.

Dry fingers interlock.

**_Push._**

**X===============X**

**...**

When they open their eyes again, the first thing they see is a double rainbow.

The first thing they can hear is what sounds like a stampede, so close, as if it is beating directly on eardrums.

Before she can even think, Brittany erupts into laughter.

She has drawn this place a million times.

Sometimes in markers but mostly in crayon.

Brittany's fit grows louder and she tries to roll onto her stomach for some sort of respite. She buries her face into the ground only to realize she isn't actually on ground. The ongoing laughter makes her snort and her voice squeaks. She picks at the color beneath her, it's a bright yellow and green, and it comes off on her finger nails.

"God Britt," Santana manages to get through to the blonde. "You're like..._made_ of magic."

_My heart wan-wants to be-beeeeat_

...

"Aw fuck!" Santana exclaims, lying flat on her back.

_Like the winnnngs of the bir-birds_

Brittany almost loses control of herself as she rolls around until she rams into something; hard. Her laughter subsides to one last snort as she looks up.

_My hear-heart wants to si-siiiigh like a chime that flies_

Santana's Spanish obscenities are back with a vengeance.

_From a church on a breeeeeeze_

"So are you," Brittany finally says to Santana who has popped to her feet.

_I go-go to the h-hills when my heart is lonelyyyyyy_

The blonde's index finger extends slowly. Very slowly. She wants to touch the mass she just rolled into. When she feels over the white fur she gasps, and holds in a long breath.

"Escucha! _Escuha!_" Santana screams. Her back is on Brittany, who can't see who it's directed at. "Estoy en Happyville!"

Brittany moves in behind an irate Santana and finally gets a look at the two familiar people.

"Sabes lo que pasa en Happyville!? **¡**Cosas buenas**!**"

_I-I know I will hear what I've heard beforrrrrre_

"You, Berry! and _you_ Lady Lips!" Santana rushes them but they just continue to sing. "Out! Get the fuck out!"

The two singers are not very...present. They twirl around Brittany and Santana, dressed exactly alike. A long blue dress right down to their ankles, and matching haircuts that resemble one Julie Andrews circa 1965. Kurt wears an extra red Ascot around his neck.

Their twirling is slow as is their singing.

Brittany is only half listening. She is too distracted by the animal of which the white fur belongs. "Unicorns," she utters, disrupting Santana. "Unicorns! Everywhere Unicorns!"

_Myyyyyy heart will be b-blesssssed_

"Come on!"

_With the sound of muuuuuusic_

Brittany turns around to find Santana already leaping on top of one. She reaches for her hand and pulls up to sit behind her. Gripping on her small waist, they begin to gallop away, too slowly for the Latina's liking.

Brittany finds her hand extending again, this time to get a feel of the Unicorn's...corn? She reaches further, mashing against Santana and pushing her more forward.

"Here," Santana says, grabbing Brittany hand so she can get a better grip of the head. "...Steady."

"Wow."

"It feels like-" Santana starts.

"Like cold marbles," Brittany giggles, gently feeling around.

The HummelBerry chorus behind them dies down only to start back up again. The two seem to start dancing in their direction and begin to repeat the same song. Their twirling is slow but their voices still carry.

Santana pats the Unicorn on its head lightly when she hears the sound. The animal seems to sense what she is feeling because it starts to pick up some speed.

Brittany notices something large in the near distance. She quickly recognizes it as the house she likes to draw in her plethora of Happyville drawings, but this one looks a little different from all rest. This house is the biggest house she has ever seen and it it's made out of pure crayon. There is a white picket fence surrounding it, an open garage, and even more Unicorns in the front yard.

...

"Make it stop Santana," Brittany gasps.

"Okay, but I think it's bringing us there."

Just as she thought, the Unicorn stops to let them get down by the house. Santana looks around, taking in all the vibrant colors. "Did you draw all of this Brittany?" she asks, already knowing the answer. She runs her fingers along the white fence, outlined in what looks like a thick black crayon.

"Sugar helped," the blonde shouts, running over to the garage and peeking inside.

"She did?" Santana skips over. She stops abruptly, confused as to why she even chose to skip at all.

"Yeah," Brittany shrugs, "She always helps me draw Happyville, she insists on it, sometimes she even draws in herself."

"..She does?"

"Yeah," Brittany shrugs again, "...Do you think she could be in there?" she perks up, suddenly more alert.

Santana's eyes bulge. "...Inside that house?" she asks, furrowing her brow, "...there's an inside?"

"...I don't know."

Brittany and Santana slowly walk around to the front.

They stand there for a while, glancing from each other to the door and back again.

Brittany's hands tremble slightly as they attempt to reach for entrance. Santana quickly pulls the blonde's hand away and back down, interlocking their fingers. She sends her own hand forward and tightly squeezes around the handle.

**_Pull._**

**O===============O** **_  
_**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Add **Snd** before the dot**, .sc/R1PGq5  
**

•What do you guys think the inside of that house would look like? ;D


	9. Chapter 9 - Realm 4? X

**Chapter 9 – Realm 4?: X.**

"Guess not..." Brittany says, a little disappointed that she wasn't able to get any further inside of her Happyville digs.

The two women lie awake again on Brittany's bed.

Santana turns on her side to smile, still in shock about even being in a colored drawing. "...It was..." she shakes her head. "I want to go there all the time."

"There were _so many_ Unicorns!" Brittany moves in closer making their foreheads touch.

"You are the Unicorn," Santana whispers.

Brittany's cheeks burn from her tickling breath. "...If I'm a Unicorn, you're a Unicorn."

"Okay," Santana says shyly, glancing at how close their lips are now.

…

"Brittany look!"

Santana tears her head away to sit up. She stares at the curtains covering the bedroom window in confusion. The light shining from outside is...inconstant.

"I know... I was trying to distract you," Brittany sighs, not wanting to jump into any more madness for a while. "Don't get up."

Santana pauses on her pout for a moment before getting up anyway, trying not to think about how the blonde's lips were about to feel against her own.

After unveiling the window to get a better view, the two stand together and look up into the sky. What they see makes them take a full step back, completely in sync.

The sun rises. The sun sets. The sun rises. The sun sets. Day changes to night, night changes to day, and back again with an eerie quickness.

Brittany closes the curtains."No," she says, refusing to deal with it.

Santana doesn't move from her spot.

"Did you see all those trees?" she scratches her head, "Brittany, all the other houses are gone, there's a forest-"

"I saw," she nods vacantly. "We're not going out there."

Santana rushes back to open the curtains again. "Look!" she points, her index finger repeatedly hitting the glass.

There are very thick and tall trees as far as her eyes can see and a glimpse of road beneath catches her attention. All the water from her time with Sugar is now gone.

"We're going," she gasps, turning around to grab Brittany's hand.

"No!" she screams as she stumbles down the stairs. "Santana! Wai-"

After being dragged into the street, their grip shifts, and Brittany is the one pulling the smaller woman back onto the driveway.

They see the blue Jeep there, intact, suspending right next to the curb. The sounds emitting from it are unrecognizable.

There are no other cars around but the street is not at all empty. The wind continues to blow what looks like papers, or small posters and flyers around as quick as the day is changing.

"Nope," Brittany asserts, making the move back towards her open door. "Come back inside!"

Santana ignores her and goes to inspect. The curiosity brings her to her knees and she looks under to check out the sound coming from the strange mechanics. "What is it?" she says to herself, her fingers tapping against the ground eager to find out.

"Since when do you like to explore!?" Brittany yells.

Her annoyance grows when a damp flyer breezes by and pops her right in the face. "Ugh."

She reaches to peel it and wipes herself off in disgust. "Huh?-" she reads, only seeing a massive letter 'X' on one side.

"Britt! You have to come and see this!" Santana screams, her body practically under the car. The blonde looks up from the paper only to see Santana's bare legs sticking out and wiggling around.

"Uhh...?" Brittany hums and flips over the paper in her hands. "-oh." she halts, and her eyes grow wide at the sight. Santana's face is blown up to full-page and there is a '**Wanted**' stamp across her forehead. Brittany quickly grabs at the other flying pages only to get the same result.

The Latina is smiling on all of them, her hair is down, and it looks like her body turns to look behind her. Brittany recognizes the outfit, she is wearing her University's cheerleader uniform, and her smile...her smile looks like it is meant for someone else.

Brittany's heart drops for a moment because it's so invitingly warm, and the only time she has ever seen her in that uniform was through Skype. She knows that Santana is definitely not looking at her here and jealously grows for whoever it could be.

Some unknown person is receiving all this perfect attention.

But before Brittany can deal with how upset she is getting, a bright yellow van pulls up next to her Jeep, hovering just the same. Brittany freezes. Her eyes dart back and forth between Santana's legs and the vehicle.

The door cracks and slides open, taking the huge '**X.**' symbol along the side with it.

Two men hop out wearing matching yellow newsboy caps and bright yellow coveralls and rush to drag the brown legs out towards them.

Brittany finds her voice but watches in horror as they carry her off to the van. "Let her go!"

Santana twitches and kicks in their arms violently, her Spanish phrases slapping them both harder than her pinned back hands ever could.

Four yellow shoes stop in their tracks.

"...Rude," they say in unison and toss the small woman into the van as if she was only a rag doll. Her curses become muffled when the door slides closed.

"Santana!" Brittany screams and the van takes off down the street. Her eyes dart to all the papers flying around as if she were looking for some sort of clue, but she doesn't need them.

She remembers her wishes and looks up into the dark sky. "I wish!-"

Her request gets interrupted just as the sun breaks off the night. The yellow van stops only a few trees away and two different men hurry out and under it with some sort of standardized tool used exclusively for hovering cars.

She sees that their van has broken down and its frame sits flush with the ground.

Brittany uses this opportunity to continue. "...I wish to become invisible," she whispers.

She takes off running and her body, now covert, moves past the tall men and onto the front seat just as they huddle back inside. She grumbles to herself when they sit right on top of her.

The men jump at the noise and look to each other in confusion.

* * *

"Honestly...I wish you would reject the hateful bombardments!"

"Que!?" Santana spats, "Duende! ¿En qué diablos me estás llevando?" she tries to launch for the door, "¿A dónde v-"

One of the two men grabs a towel, covers Santana's face with it, and suddenly she is out cold. Her limp body falls back into their arms and they gently set her back down.

"Duende...? asks one of them, "What the hell is that?"

The other man shrugs, "Sounds like a _vicious _cocktail," he smirks.

A slight eyebrow raise later and the back of the van rumbles into terrifying amusement.

* * *

Brittany has no idea where this trip heads to and she silently curses herself for not being able to react quicker. For someone with an unlimited amount of wishes, she sure is drawing a blank.

The ride is slow and she looks over to see the never-ending forest of trees sandwich the road outside of the window.

Her mind wanders for a moment.

Ever since she was little, Brittany would always try to count as many trees as she could during her long and boring car rides with her parents. She never really knew why she did it but her determination possessed the same strength each time. She thinks maybe she just wanted to _speed up_ time, like somehow it would magically get her home faster depending on her rate of counting.

But now that she is older she realizes that getting home would have obviously depended upon how many traffic lights there were, how hard her father's foot pressed down on the accelerator, and whether or not her mother wanted to stop at just one more store before they arrived at their destination.

She has her own car now and those same things still factor in.

She thinks back to last week when she first presented the Latina with the cookies. She knew Santana had to leave the following day and kept thinking of ways to prolong their time together. But going over the 'I love yous' at the park, her attempts to 'lie' down rules, and popping out of nowhere with _The Unicorn's Snatch_, she starts to piece some things together.

There are also factors to consider before her and Santana can 'officially' become a couple again. Their relationship has its own pace and its own set of rules that both have tried to modify. She starts to realize that there are things they can control and things they cannot. And right now, as the yellow van pulls up to an ominous looking castle, it's a bit of both.

Brittany smiles at the thought, she is willing to go through any and all impediments if Santana is still on the other side.

When the door finally opens again and the blonde can no longer hear yelling in the back she knows that something is wrong.

Her mind starts to race as she tries to devise a plan. She doesn't want to screw this up. The hallucination isn't real, mostly, but she still has Sugar to think about since they haven't been able to find her yet. If this ends too soon, who knows when they will be able to come back. The cookies are all gone, and she would have to come up with the money to order more.

She sees the four men carry the small woman out of the van and she looks unresponsive. This angers Brittany who basically has to cover...her invisible mouth in order to keep from screaming out.

Brittany questions if she should beat the coveralls right off the guys and maybe steal their uniforms, grab Santana, and escape.

She keeps up with their hurried movements as they go through another flock of tall brightly clothed men who just as hurriedly unfasten the massive entrance they end up passing through.

...

The castle is just as sinister looking on the inside as it is out. The floors are a deep black with twelve by twelve inches of yellow squares around every other step.

The walls are also dark, and carry various paintings of strange hats along the passageway. Brittany gets distracted by the art and the random doors that sit between them.

One opens up just as she passes it.

"-How about a hot and steamy laundry room?" Brittany hears a man ask, but the door closes back on their ongoing conversation.

There are two more right before the group hits a wall that turns off into a bigger room. These thresholds have signs directly above them with one that simply reads 'Recharge.'

Brittany's curiosity mixes with relief when she sees yet another man dressed in yellow come out of the second door that reads 'Locker Room.'

He walks out in the process of zipping up his coveralls and the blonde smiles, figuring the room should contain many more of the same garbs. She rushes just as the door closes and eases inside.

Thrilled that she is all alone, Brittany reaches for everything that she can get her invisible hands on. She finds a lone pile of familiar garments neatly folded in one of the many lockers.

"Yes!" she whispers in the large and unusual space.

Once she has fitted herself in the snug clothes she looks into the mirror hanging in the compartment and gasps.

"Shit!"

The yellow suit is floating around nothing in her reflection. "I wish to be visible again," she breathes, taking a small step backwards.

No one is ever fully prepared to not...see themselves looking back at them in a mirror.

Her racing heart drops into her stomach when she hears the door open. Brittany launches for the newsboy cap at lightening speed on the sound of quick pattering feet. She ties the quickest bun ever and tries to tuck in as much hair as she can inside the yellow hat.

All the feet stop and their eyes lock dead onto the blonde. Her eyes bulge.

"Problem?" she says confidently, surprising her insides.

"No problem at all," one of three freakishly identical men retort.

"Anything positive to say?" They all say in unison.

Creepy. What an odd request, Brittany thinks as she tries to come up with an answer.

Santana's screams suddenly alarm loudly throughout the grand castle.

This puts Brittany back on her plan of action. She runs straight through the gang of men, not bothering to answer them, and takes route around the corridor to follow the sound.

"...Selfish," she hears them say on her way out, again as one.

...

After catching up to the scene already in progress, Brittany leaps behinds one of the many giant pillars decorated around the new found...lair? Blue eyes take a quick look around before falling back onto Santana who, raging, is being clumsily caressed by a much taller woman. Her hands roam all over the Latina's body for an uncomfortable amount of time before stopping at her chin with a small pinch.

Santana spits in her face at the contact. "What the fuck!?" she continues to scream and kick, still being held back by the same men from the van.

Their yellow uniforms add a strange accent to the dark-colored room. The only constant light comes from the candles spaced out along the walls, while the sun continues to rise and set outside.

"Enough!" the two men say in unison as they struggle to hold Santana in place.

Brittany thinks they just might be minions of some kind for the tall and pale woman who simply holds up a light smirk. She wears a large and black felt Fedora, a long tight black dress, and gold jewelry covering her neck and fingers.

Her eyes stare deeply into Santana's as she wipes her face, not missing a beat.

Brittany tightens her grip, digging her fingers into the pillar only to realize that it's not an actual pillar at all. At least not any that she has ever seen.

Instead, many different books make up the support structures stacked impossibly high throughout the wild lair. The one she is hiding behind are all written by the same author; Virginia Woolf.

Her mind races. She wants to run out and fight, she wants to protect Santana, but she also wants to wait until the right moment to do so.

But her moment may have just passed.

A brilliant light yanks Brittany out of her thoughts.

The tall, red-headed, and gaudy woman has already taken a seat on her blood-red throne perched on top of a small set of steps. She sits gripping down hard on both sides.

There is one man in complete uniform on either side of her and they gawk at the sight with a frozen smile.

The _sight_ is incomprehensible.

The best way to describe it, is the light that is blinding Brittany at this point, pours out of the unfamiliar woman's eyes and carries a colorful and bouncing trail into Santana's eyes, who practically gyrates from the activity.

Brittany drops to her knees, unable to process anything. She watches with an overwhelming feeling of fear and anxiety and it stabs her in the gut.

Her body is in plain sight now and no one seems to care when she gets much lower and sluggishly crawls toward the brunette, the energy draining from the small body more and more.

Everything is blurry and dizzying.

When the light finally stops, Brittany drops, and gradually starts to see double which now means two of Santana, eight yellow suits, and two red-heads.

Her face sticks to the cold black floor when she attempts to rise.

Completely standing on her own two feet proves too difficult for the blonde and she falls back down again into her previous position.

"_Mmmmm!_" the red-head moans with loud convulsions.

Brittany peels her face off the ground and looks up, first at Santana, then to the barred windows behind the yellow minions. The sky, from what little of it she can see, has finally found an end to its accelerated rotation of night and day, and as the sun streams into the lair, so does a clearer comprehension.

Santana's energy is totally drained.

The woman ascends from her throne. She slowly inches her way down the steps and pushes right past Santana's now slumped over body. Her grin grows with every move she makes.

"You!" Brittany suddenly hears directly above her own exhaustion. "Get up!" she hears again before being jerked to her feet.

"Take _her_," the tall woman says in a harsh tone, pointing at Santana. "The Recharge Room. Now!" she shrieks, pinning the blonde against the pillar of books.

Brittany tries to nod as fast as she can.

Getting a much closer look, the blonde can't help but wonder if she may have also been on the receiving end of those lurid beams, because one of the woman's eyes sits in a completely different position to the other.

Her nodding continues and she can't believe Santana is just being handed over to her. There has to be a way for them to escape now.

The two minions drag over the helpless brunette and gives her to Brittany who looks just as feeble. They turn away from her not bothering to make eye contact and exit the lair. Brittany almost collapses under Santana's weight, but she holds her balance and pulls the woman backwards.

"...San!" she whimpers into her ear.

When they make it around the corner, the escape plans swirling around Brittany's head fade away.

Two men work to create a barricade right in front of the main entrance just as the tall woman disappears onto another corridor.

"Blocked," they say in unison, with a sinister smile splaying across their faces.

The door to 'The Recharge Room' is held open by yet another man gesturing for them enter. Brittany glances inside before propping Santana to stand more upright. She sees a hospital-like bed in the center of the room, and notices her own energy grow a little more as she lifts the small woman slowly towards it.

Thankfully, the man closes the door, leaving them completely alone in the small space.

Brittany quickly turns to twist every lock.

* * *

It takes a moment before Santana's eyes flutter open again and when they do she notices a warm body lying next to her covered in yellow.

"Are you okay?"

Santana recognizes the body belonging to Brittany and tries to smile as much as can in relief. Her own body feels like it had been picked up and dropped from a tall building, but her head feels empty, like everything inside of it got sucked out on the way down.

The last thing she remembers was spitting in the face of the girl who had attempted to violate all parts of her front.

She had known the face, it belonged to someone who attended her University back in Kentucky. Someone who she had an energy exchange with in the library. The energy exchange she felt so confused with and had to tell Brittany about.

But why was she _here_? Santana thinks to herself. She hasn't even thought about the girl once since she fell down that flight of stairs at her school.

Santana turns her head and tries to smile again. She sees Brittany staring back intensely but the blonde does not return the expression. She just gets up and walks slowly to the other end of the room.

"...Whatever that was...I'm glad it's over," Santana says in a small voice, her arms lying lazily by her sides.

"It's not," Brittany says bluntly, "We're still here in the castle or...whatever."

"What did she do to me?" Santana asks, trying to sit up.

"Don't!" Brittany blurts out and goes to push the woman back down on the small bed. "..I don't actually know."

…

"What happened?"

"...Well when you were under my Jeep...this van comes up out of nowhere, and some guys dressed in...this," Brittany points down at her stolen uniform, "...got out and kidnapped you."

"Why!?" Santana screams, trying to muster up more energy.

Brittany just shrugs, "...but I did see your face on a 'wanted' poster just before they came."

…

Brittany moves to the other side of the room again and crosses her arms in a huff.

"Look, all I know is you just had some interesting lady eye-sex in that..._chamber _with_-__!_"

"-Uhhh no Britt," Santana breathes in interruption, "I can assure you, whatever we were having...it was far from 'eye-sex'," she says with lazy air quotes.

"With _Tumbelina McWoolf_ pants!" Brittany erupts.

"How did you-"

"It's gross." Brittany says flatly.

"...How did you know it was her?" Santana asks, furrowing her brow at an awfully slow pace.

Brittany shakes her head, "..I guess I figure out things a lot quicker in here."

…

"But it's fine!" the blonde cuts into the growing silence, "Because I have still have Sam...he texted me before you came yesterday," she turns away from gawking brown eyes. "..and he wants to go out."

"Wait, you're still dating Sam!?"

"We've been _talking_, I haven't been on an actual date with him...yet."

Santana runs her eyes up and down the woman; finding herself at loss for words.

"Look, can you stop staring at me like that? I'm trying to come up with ways to get us out of here..."

Brittany gently nips on her fingers and starts to pace the small room.

...

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" Brittany halts.

"...Why haven't you been out on a date with him yet?" Santana whispers, taken aback by Brittany's tone.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Oh you _don't know_ now!?" Brittany says, just below a shout. "Are you still dating..._her_!?"

"We've never dated!" Santana shouts back in defense. "...It was just a short..._thing_...I don't even know why my brain decided to bring it out like-"

"Tell me something you _do know_."

"Brittany!"

They are disrupted by a violent pounding against the door, adding a nice punctuation to their argument. The handle turns. A muffled "Oh _please_ drama queens!"comes from a man's voice on the outside and the frame rattles with every disgruntled push into it.

Brittany panics and dashes to the front of bed, aggressively pushing it as hard as she can against the door.

"OPEN IT!" a woman yells, her voice sounding familiar to both Brittany and Santana. "We can all hear you!"

"Yes, and you guys are soooo amazingly obtuse!" the man chimes in again, "But even still...we respect your passion!" he says, lacking any shred of respect in his tone, a light snicker bouncing throughout the struggle for entrance.

Brittany carries Santana and cradles her next to a wall as far away from the unhinging door as she can get.

The brunette is still so weak but wraps around her. "What do they want?"

"More of your energy," Brittany whispers into her neck, clenching her eyes shut at the sound of the door falling apart.

"Do they want to kill me!?" Santana squirms, temporarily forgetting that this is only a hallucination.

When the threshold is fully ripped apart, the two women look up slowly and see the pale redhead standing before them again.

"Why do you jump to conclusions?" a union of minions shout from behind her, wearing smiles as bright as their uniforms.

…

"Britt..." Santana asks and looks around at the strange crowd. "Machete." She gets straight to point and tries to sit up in Brittany's arms, surprised by the rush of brand new energy filling out her body.

"Nope," says one man flatly, "Think before you attack with bitterness and nastiness," says another.

Santana makes a face as if to say 'oh no you didn't!' and her expression doesn't falter a wink. She is more alive now and more alert.

The tall leader seems to sense this.

...

Brittany, disregarding her wishes altogether, stands and softly places Santana on the ground.

From a defensive stance she locks onto a face that holds in it a familiar gleam. She knows exactly what this woman wants to do next and, because of reasons, there will be hell to pay if she ever tries to look at Santana that way again.

Just as the brilliant light spills into its trek out of severely skewed eyes, Brittany goes on the attack, marching directly into it with her rage-capable hands at the ready.

"Have an energy exchange with yourself _b__-!__._"

* * *

**.  
**

**A/N:**

Brittany lunges at ''Paige'' with unbridled rage. ;D

I feel ya gurl.

**xxx**

:edit:

Also, big thanks to** Afterlaughs **for creating an awesome piece for this chapter**!  
**

on tumblr: add **duckballads **before the dotcom :: post/37753505426/


	10. Chapter 10 - Realm 3: Bigger Love

**Chapter 10 – Realm 3?: Bigger Love**

"-_itch_..." Brittany finishes.

Her pulsating temper starts to settle, but not before she turns over to scream a muffled "FUGHHH!" into her pillow.

She doesn't need to look around to know where she is.

The light pouring in from the windows gives off a morning feel and the sun tickles against their bare legs.

Santana just stares blankly up at the ceiling.

...

Brittany surprises herself, she doesn't even remember the last time she got this upset. The curse words come and go so fleetingly and she rolls out of bed trying to block off the last ones leaving her mouth.

"Ugh," she groans and looks down, wondering why her legs feel so constricted getting up. She immediately gets her answer.

"I didn't date her," Santana suddenly speaks, ignoring the sound Brittany just made. "She's not-"

"It's okay."

"Is it?" she asks, unconvinced.

"No, but let's just drop it?"

Santana's eyebrows knit together in frustration. "You're upset and-"

"I'm not!"

"...Britt."

Brittany tries to calm herself down before she speaks again but that tall redhead keeps intruding her thoughts. Maybe she could dye her own hair red and get cock-eyed eye surgery if that's what Santana wants. Is that really her type? Does she think about her often? Has her favorite color changed?

"...I thought it was blue?" she whispers to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Brittany I told you, she means-"

"I really don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not!?"

"Because it's not about us right now," Brittany tries to say calmly, "Our _mess_ is getting in the way of us finding Sugar and-"

"...Since when do we yell?" Santana says, furrowing her brow.

"We don't," Brittany retorts, "and I don't think now is the time to start when our friend is out there somewhere and scared...all by herself."

Santana shakes head and crosses her arms, unmoved from her place on the bed. She hasn't looked at Brittany once. She isn't used to fighting with her. It just doesn't happen. These cookies have brought out the best and the worst of them so far and she is afraid of what will happen next. Will it bring out her delirious obsession with lime-green shrubs too?

"God I hope not," she whispers to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, look...I'll promise to drop this if you promise to never worry about her..." The last thing Santana wants is Brittany comparing herself to this stranger that she's only had a handful of moments with. "Okay?" she pleas, looking over to the blonde.

Santana jolts up at the sight. "What in the_ hell _are you wearing!?"

Brittany is neck to ankle in a white dress that looks to cover every inch of skin. No hidden cuts, just solid white with floral patterns that run across her long sleeves. Her hands run over the fabric as she frowns. The dress is way too tight.

"Right back at ya," Brittany shrugs and points with a raised eyebrow.

Santana's eyes trail over her own strange clothing. She wears a denim maxi skirt with an enormous brown belt, and a pink buttoned-up blouse with sleeves coming right down to her wrists. She quickly stands to her feet and twirls around in disgust. "-And my hair!?" she screams when she feels one long braid thwack her in the face.

"...You look like a prairie-girl princess who's about to embark on a charming adventure," Brittany says seriously

Santana glares at her and shakes her head violently. She runs her eyes back over the blonde's body.

"Now I know what a wound feels like," Brittany speaks again, looking down at her own fashion disaster.

Santana just nods, catching sight of the tiny flowers sticking out of her soft and wavy locks. Even with the bandage for a dress Brittany still looks as gorgeous as always. Her insides scramble and she starts to say something when-

The house phone rings.

…

It rings again.

"...Maybe it's Sugar?"

Brittany takes her hand nervously and they tiptoe down the stairs at a careful pace.

When the coast looks clear enough the two huddle together over the sound and Brittany extends a steady hand to answer it.

"...Um...Hello-?"

"Are you ready?" a male voice cuts in.

"Ready for what?"

Santana throws her hands up in question. She mashes down on the speaker button and tilts her head to listen.

"Babe, are you nervous?"

"Why would she be nervous? And who is this!?" Santana asks, losing her patience.

"Did you put on the dress I sent you?"

"Uhh...yeah," Brittany says suspiciously, "Sam?"

Santana turns her attention to the blonde in confusion. "Sam?" she repeats.

"I love you with the fire of a thousand suns," his voice comes in again, churning out a random impersonation. "There's nothing to be nervous about, everybody's here for you."

Brittany looks stunned. Her eyes dart around the room and she scratches her head. Why is Sam calling?

"Excuse me Trouty Mouth, but _what and_ _who _exactly are you talking about?"

"Hey Santana! I just spoke with your mother! She's taking her seat now next to your grandmother," he says, ignoring her questions. "I reserved three front row seats for you guys."

"You invited- wha-?" Brittany stammers.

"You are the one who invited her to our wedding babe," Sam beams into the line, his smile louder than his actual voice.

Brittany's face contorts.

"Your _what_!?" Santana breathes into uncontrollable laughter.

"The limo I sent over should be there any minute-"

_*click*_

Brittany hangs up, not letting him finish another word.

Her thoughts go around in circles and she fights to tame them as Santana's amusement fills the house and almost knocks over the phone onto her foot."Agh!"

She jumps out of the way and continues to hang her head in frustrated shock.

Santana's laughter gets impossibly louder when she spots a small pair of brown cowboy boots by the front door. "Ah, just my size!" She slips them on and looks down at her complete outfit.

Another pair of boots catch her eye by the door but they are tall and white. Santana raises her eyebrows for a moment but is just as quick to add a growing smirk.

"Woooooow..." she sings out in sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" Brittany says just above a whisper.

Santana ignores her tone and presents the blonde with the set of shoes in hand. "Come on now, we don't wanna be late," she giggles obnoxiously.

The blonde's already dazed expression and posture takes another blow. Her eyes make a plea as she shakes her head slowly.

"Oh, we are _so_ going," Santana says confidently.

Brittany can see straight past her façade and shakes her head again with a more stern look.

"So you think after all the crap we just went through...that I'm not going to be able to see a little of your mess too?" She asks, holding back another fit of laughter. "Nuh-uh," she mimics the blonde's shaking head and hands her the white boots. "We're going."

"But-"

The long sound of a car horn cuts off Brittany's thought. Santana leaps over to look through the window and sure enough a sleek black limo awaits them outside.

Everything else for the most part looks safe. Their neighborhood looks pretty normal and there's only the occasional tree scattered around, so the brunette doesn't hesitate to throw open the front door and rush Brittany out towards the car.

But she just halts and pulls back like Santana knew she would.

"...We don't have to do this."

* * *

Santana finds herself in a rather amusing conversation with the driver, Joe Hart, whose thick dreadlocks fall in coils around him.

She tries to keep her full attention on him...or some version of him, even though Brittany's leg bounces nervously against her own.

"Are you in the wedding too?" the brunette chirps.

"Nah, I'm just the driver."

Brittany is completely fidgeting at this point. She squirms around in her tight dress and refuses to look at Santana directly.

But Santana is having way too much fun with this to stop now. She is completely aware of the thick tension surrounding them but continues to poke at it.

"So Joe," she chuckles, "You remember that time you sang that love song to me and Brittz here at Breadstix aka 'The Sugar Shack'?" she asks in air quotes, smiling at the memory.

"...Oh...I'm sorry, have we met before?" he responds, eying the road ahead of him awkwardly.

"Huh," a small puff of laughter escapes her lips, "Interesting."

He clears his throat and quickly changes the subject, "...I just got the job from Sam today but I already like him."

She rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"He's a good Mormon man...I mean we may have different beliefs and values but...I can respect him."

"What?" Santana chuckles, "He's _Mormon_ now?"

"He's not..." Brittany says flatly, eyes locked onto the road.

"Brittany, is it?" Joe asks shyly, trying to find her eyes in the rear view mirror.

She just ignores him.

"I think it is very special that you guys are taking this huge step," he continues.

Santana rolls her eyes again and throws her head back. This just gets better and better. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe craughing will suffice.

"He is very lucky to have you," he finishes as he turns a corner and slows down the limo.

"Yup, sure is!" Santana shouts, feigning enthusiasm.

Brittany sits with her arms crossed and doesn't make any attempt at opening the door.

"Would you ladies like me to escort you to the ceremony?" Joe asks, shutting off the engine.

"Uh no, we got this one Jesus."

Santana doesn't need to look at Brittany to be able tell what she is thinking and feeling. When she reaches for her hand to lead her out of the car the blonde pulls away and it only amuses the Latina even more.

"...I can guarantee you...it isn't what you think," Brittany whispers, reaching to open the door herself. "It won't be _THAT_ bad."

The two women climb out of the limo.

…

"Oh?" Santana blurts out, still wearing an intense smirk, "You really think so?"

They see a large crowd in the distance gathered around what seems to be an outside ceremony.

Two familiar faces run up to greet them.

"Hey girl!" one says, taking on a slightly taller version of their friend Mercedes. "Come on! It's about to start!"

Santana looks her up and down. She thinks, or knows rather, that her mind is playing tricks on her because the woman is also wearing a white dress.

Santana's beam falters for the first time since the phone call when Mercedes takes Brittany away. She doesn't even bother calling out for her. She definitely wants to see this.

"Would you like me to show you to your seat ma'am?" a small voice says right next to her.

Santana flinches at the sound. "Becky?"

"...It's Rebecca," the young woman responds with a pained smile. "Right this way."

The braided brunette follows obediently, eying her leader as they make their way to guest seating area. The short blonde also wears a maxi skirt, but her blouse is an awful orange. Santana struggles to hold in her laughter when she looks around because all the women are wearing the exact same outfit, only in different colors.

When Rebecca finally reaches the front seats Santana can already see her mother and grandmother there waving feverishly at her to come and sit down. This makes her stop in her tracks though because her Abuela...does not wave nor does she smile...like ever.

She decides to proceed with caution.

"Mi amor, you made it!" her mother beams, swallowing her in a tight hug.

Her Grandmother moves in to join as well, "Mi tesoro!" she yells and begins rattling off in Spanish happiness.

Santana's eyes go wide at the contact. Abuela doesn't do _that_ either.

…

"Umm...hi," she stammers, not knowing what else to say to her fake family.

They take their seats and, to her relief, she gets to sit on the end next to her mother.

"Mija, look!" she says, pointing around at all the decorations. "Everything is so beautiful!"

"...Yeah!" Santana nods, her own mock-delight starting to wear thin.

The decorations _are_ beautiful. The severely conservative congregation is huge. The ceremony is _really_ going to happen.

"If you're lucky," her mom leans over to whisper, "Maybe Sam...will want to make another addition to his family," she shrugs and throws in an exaggerated wink. "Just something to think about."

Santana just about screams at the mere thought of it.

"You do...know I'm a...lesbian," she says, fighting back tears of hilarity.

Her mother turns to her and smiles. "Everything is just so beautiful, isn't it?" she repeats herself.

Santana comes down from yet another giggle fit and looks up to see Brittany standing next to Mercedes and now...Quinn?

The three women hold a bouquet of yellow flowers at their sides and Santana can't believe it when she sees Brittany break out a small smile in conversation. Quinn is also wearing a white dress, a slightly different version from Mercedes and Santana assumes that the two are Brittany's Bridesmaids. She doesn't think too much on the fact that they're all wearing white.

She sees Sam a few feet away. He has just come back from paying off Joe and makes his way to stand on the other side of the three women. He is also decked out in white, his suit looking a little too big for him.

Santana has a fleeting thought that includes him and a blue machete. She tears her eyes away from him and looks around the crowd to keep her suddenly shaky hands in check.

The surrounding area of familiar men and women look like stiff cardboard cut-outs and she wants to take a machete to them all as well. But when she suddenly makes eye contact with one man, Brittany's father, she receives the last blow to her dying sarcasm. He sits across the aisle with the rest of Brittany's family.

His deep blue eyes throw her off her game, they're a little darker here than she remembers them actually being. They sit like that without even a breath of movement, her stunned expression and his...despondent.

Santana knows exactly why he looks at her this way. She knows, and she expects what happens next.

'I'm sorry,' he mouths silently.

* * *

Brittany turns away from the group to notice Principal Figgins, or in this case just Mr. Figgins, coming absolutely out of nowhere holding a small red book and microphone stand. He wears tight khaki slacks and a simple white buttoned-up shirt.

This comes in as much-needed relief for Brittany, who is able to tack on more reassurance that this entire ceremony will only turn out to be one big flop. She decides to go through with it because she wants Santana to know just that. That it's just a figment of...well she doesn't really know what.

Mr. Figgins stops in the center between the three women and Sam. He positions the mic stand to talking level and quickly taps onto it, telling everyone to quiet down. He slowly opens the red book in his hands.

"Teen Polygamists!" he shouts.

The feedback is piercingly loud but Santana and Brittany are the only ones to cover their ears. Everyone else sits unfazed.

He taps it again.

"Is this thing on?..._Ahem_," he clears his throat, "...Teen Polygamists, family, and friends. We are gathered here today in a holy and plural matrimony."

Brittany snickers to herself, she can't believe she is about to marry three different people. Her frown takes a turn and she finds it getting easy to make light of the situation. Once she spots her parents in the audience she waves frantically while trying to hold back even more laughter. Their clothes are atrocious, and looking around at the guests she sees much more of the same fashion.

It takes all of her not to keel over right there but the sight of a quiet Latina stops it all.

The complete definition of worry replaces her amusement. It's like the two women have switched expressions and mood and Brittany panics a bit when Santana doesn't look up. She just sits on her hands with her head low, next to her beaming mother.

Santana's grandmother also stares ahead with an odd happiness, and it freaks her out even more.

"Since when does that woman smile?" Brittany winces to herself.

**xxx**

Santana looks up quickly only to see Brittany's eyes run all over Sam's body. She hopes it's still only out of shock. That's what she wants to believe. But even if it is she can't shake the feeling that this entire event had probably been thought about over and over again by the blonde who just might actually want something like this.

She thinks about straight up pummeling that guppy face if she ever _really_ sees him again.

The ceremony begins.

Mr. Figgins reads aloud from his little red book.

"Will you, Samuel Evans, answer me right now

These questions, as your wedding vow?"

"Yes," Sam responds, "I will answer right now

Your questions as my wedding vow."

"Will you take these three women as your wives?

Will you love them all your life?"

"Yes, I take these three women as my wives,

Yes, I'll love them all my life."

….

Santana crinkles her brow in confusion. She saw the familiar man come out the first time but thinks she must have tuned him and everything else out when she was thinking about Brittany. Is this a plural marriage? What the hell is going on?

Figgins continues,

Will you love them through good and bad?

Whether you're happy or sad?

"Yes, I'll love through good and bad,

Whether we're happy or sad,

Yes, I will have and I will hold

Just as I have already told,

Yes, I will love them all my life,

Yes, I will take them as my wives."

"Will you love them if you're rich?

Or if you're poor, and in a ditch?"

Sam seems a little irritated.

"Yes, I'll love them if we're rich,

And I will love them in a ditch,

I'll love them through good times and bad,

Whether we are happy or sad,

Yes, I will have, and I will hold

I could have sworn this has been told!

I promise to love all my life

These three women, as my lawful wives!"

"Will you love them when you're fit,

And also when you're feeling sick?"

Santana's confusion is quick to rise the more she listens. These words sound oddly familiar as does the book Mr. Figgins continues to read from. She moves around in her seat, hoping to get better look at the cover.

"I'll love with all my heart

From now until death do us part,

And I will love when we're rich,

And when we're broke and in a ditch,

And when we're fit, and when we're sick,

Oh, CAN'T we get this finished quick?

And I will love through good and bad,

And I will love when glad or sad,

And I will have, and I will hold,

And if I might now be so bold,

I'll love them my entire life.

...

"Yes, I WILL take them as my wives!"

The brunette pulls her hands from underneath her to clasp her mouth shut at the sound she makes. She finally remembers where she's heard this. Of course. Of course Sam would be reciting Dr. Seuss vows in Brittany's hallucination. Of course!

She manages to keep from squealing and settles for a giggle when she sees Brittany continue to give him her full and _serious_ attention. The sight is hysterical...unfathomable. Santana thinks, why is she even here? Should she just get up and leave these four to finish, whatever it is they're doing?

"Then if you'll take them as your wives,

And if you'll love them all your life,

And if you'll have, and if you'll hold,

From now until the stars grow cold,

And if you'll love through good and bad,

And whether you're happy or sad,

And love in sickness, and in health,

And when you're poor, and when in wealth,

And if you'll love with all your heart,

From now until death do you part,

Yes, if you'll love them through and through,

Please answer with these words:

"I DO!" Mr. Figgins and Sam scream in unison.

"You're married now! So kiss your brides,

But please, do keep it dignified."

"Wait!" Sam screams again, "My _brides_ all have wedding vows too!"

...

This startles Brittany and Santana who look into each others eyes for the first time since leaving the house.

"They do?" the two women speak in unison.

Santana slowly crosses her arms across her chest, her glare penetrating blue.

"Yes, we do Brittany," Mercedes says looking up at her from the side and shaking her head lightly. "Here..." she chuckles, handing Brittany a piece of note paper. "Girl! You are always losin' stuff!"

Brittany takes the note and quickly skims it over; front to back. She pauses when she finishes it and, with her head still tilted, she shoots her eyes back to Santana.

The Latina swallows in a thick gulp as she stares ahead. Her face fills with something unrecognizable to Brittany.

"I'll go first!" Mercedes beams, standing at the end of their bridal line.

Brittany breaks the eye contact to look over at Mercedes but Santana's stare never leaves her.

"...Okay," Sam smiles warmly, and Mr. Figgins gestures with his free hand for the woman to go ahead.

Mercedes steps forward in front of the short-haired blonde. Their bodies are close together and they share equally dopey grins on their faces as she begins.

…

I, Mercedes Jones, take you, Sam Evans, to be my beloved husband,

To have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you,

To be at your side in sorrow and in joy.

I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner

In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad,

And in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally,

To laugh at your stupid, horrible, and downright unnecessary impersonations from hell,

And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

...

Sam launches at an already blubbering brunette, taking her in his arms and attempting to kiss her.

"Whoa there! Mr. Evans..." Figgins quickly cuts in and separates the two. "Hold on...hold on, you still have two more brides to listen to!"

Mercedes just giggles and walks back to stand next to Brittany. Sam nods and smiles shyly, still watching as she tries hard to compose herself.

Brittany keeps quiet, so Quinn decides to take her turn. She takes a quick look over to Santana and instantly regrets the decision. Santana's posture has gotten worse. Her eyes lock onto blue and appear to say...'what in the actual fuck is happening right now?' but her mouth does not move. She looks completely dejected.

_***ahem***_

Quinn clears her throat and dramatically makes her way over to the blushing groom. He is blushing so hard, that the red adds a bit of color to his all-white suit. Quinn unfolds her vows, but not before she reaches to caress Sam's face with the back of her hand.

…

I, Quinn Fabray, take you, Samuel Evans-

...

Santana tunes the rest of Quinn's vows out perfectly as she continues to stare at Brittany. How could this happen? she thinks as she tries to catch her erratic breath. The same thoughts from earlier rush in again. Deep down, somewhere inside of her, is this what Brittany really wants? Santana squeezes her restless hands in her lap and crosses her legs underneath the pew. She is desperately struggling to find those eyes again, figuring that is where all of the answers to her questions are. But she suddenly thinks that maybe she already has her answer, because she is still standing up there and slowly turns to face Sam.

**xxx**

Now, Brittany is the one to swallow a thick gulp as she lifts her head up, her eyes landing in a soft pool of familiar blue.

She winces. Her hands tremble, her stomach turns, and she silently wishes that Santana could feel it too...but not in the way that she probably already is. Brittany realizes that if she vocalized it and made her wishes proper maybe Santana would. But she keeps quiet. She wants to get through this.

For a moment, when Sam beams back at her, she almost wants to laugh hysterically right back in his face. She feels aggravated and amused at the same time. She thinks, 'how could I not have seen it before? How would this have ever been okay?' She runs her eyes over his features, looking at his Chester Cheetos smile, and down at his hands.

'Oh my God!' she thinks again, 'What if Sam and I are related!?'

"Umm...pardon, Brittany S.? Are you ready to read your vows now?" Mr. Figgins speaks.

Paranoia washes over her uninterrupted thoughts. She thinks of her parents, and how even Lord Tubbington has always seemed to be hiding something from her. She winces again. 'I almost kissed my long-lost brother!' She goes back to their shared dinner at Breadstix, and how he was sweating so profusely when he put his arm around her. Another wince. She never had actual feelings for the guy, she just thought he was sweet. And that kiss, it _almost_ happened only because she took pity in his efforts.

Her face contorts as Figgins interrupts her again.

"Eww," Brittany finally says.

She looks back down at her note paper and attempts to smooth out the crinkles she squeezed into it. She finds herself incredibly anxious to read it now. One long deep breath, another long pause at the ceiling, and she is ready to begin.

"Umm," she starts out.

...

I, Brittany S. Pierce, take **you**.

…

She's nervous, but when the only sound she can hear in the entire audience is Santana's small gasp, it gives her what she needs to continue.

...

Loving what I know, and trusting what I do not yet know.

..

Santana's cold and weary expression softens the moment Brittany looks up from her note and continues into brown eyes.

..

We **will** share _everything_.

Every laugh.

Every cry.

..

Brittany makes no mistake as she continues to read. And she is happy that no mistake has been made in her vows. The words 'husband' and 'Sam' are totally omitted.

..

I take you to **be **my friend,

my lover

..

Santana lets out a breath she forgot she was even holding and it comes out slowly in faint giggles. She unclasps her hands and uncrosses her legs. Her chest burns and her eyes sting but she doesn't dare blink. Anything would feel like a distraction right now. She doesn't want to miss a second of this.

Brittany smiles warmly at Santana and they share a knowing look. These vows are not meant for Sam at all.

But just as she turns over the page to continue reading, her actions take on movements of their own and she flips the page back over. Her voice comes out again, quickly, without intending to. She suddenly speaks in reverse.

revol ym

,dneirf ym **eb** ot uoy ekat I

She looks up involuntarily and shares yet another warm smile with Santana.

The next thing she knows the entire ceremony, from near end to beginning, happens all over again. Her body moves and her lips move completely against her own will. Everyone else stays the same, but when Brittany finally gets a glimpse of Santana she can see that they are both under the same strange spell.

Everything happens just as it did, but it is only their bodies moving backwards towards the limo and away from the ceremony. They climb back inside.

'What...is happening?' Brittany asks herself mentally, unable to control her own mouth.

To her surprise Santana can hear her thoughts too. "I don't know," she telepathically responds.

The driver, Joe, secures his seat belt and pushes the vehicle into reverse.

When he turns around to get a better view of the road behind him he smiles at the two women, and instead of driving like a normal person he continues to drive backwards throughout their empty neighborhood.

* * *

.

**xxx**

add** youtube **before the dotcom::** /watch?v=-V0t-p13YTY  
**


	11. Chapter 11 - Realm 2: NASWACONIA

**Chapter 11 – Realm 2?: NASWACONIA **

...

"Here we are ladies," Joe says as he backs into a parking spot in front of a large building.

'And where exactly is that?' Santana thinks as her and Brittany both smile involuntarily and exit the vehicle. They try to turn and look around but their efforts fall short. Brittany feels herself holding something thin and hard like wood.

'What's going on now!?' she thinks, frustrated with her lack of control.

From their field of vision the two women can see a large crowd of people also walking backwards with them. The surroundings are familiar and as they take their first step up a set of stairs they come to realize the building is actually McKinley high school.

Finally able to catch a glimpse, Brittany sees herself holding a large fan in her left hand. She also notices that she is wearing a completely different outfit. Her white wedding dress replaced with a dark and floral sundress. 'When did this happen!?'

'What!?' Santana responds mentally, getting more and more anxious with each reversed step.

'...We're telepathic now?' Brittany questions, 'And we've changed clothes too...'

'We did?' Santana responds again with a tone of relief.

'I'm in a dress that I haven't worn since-'

Her thoughts cut off as she sees Santana taking off onto another hallway. She thinks over some choice words, continuing to walk backwards in confusion.

'Britt!' Santana shrieks loudly, causing Brittany to wince at the strange booming pulse in her head.

'Just keep talking to me!' Brittany shouts back.

The other woman disappears and as the blonde's eyes run over the rest of the hallway she sees some familiar classmates.

She spots Sue coming out of an odd hug with Mr. Schue and with a turn of the head she finds her dad suddenly there walking alongside her.

His mouth starts moving.

".yenoh das eb t'noD"

His voice shocks her and she doesn't understand anything but her own mouth moves anyway.

".adnap das a hcus m'I .oot eM"

Brittany's annoyance grows as their conversation continues. She wants so much to scream and for this whole thing to end.

".anatnaS fo duorp os llits ma I...tub oot ereht pu erew uoy hsiw I"

The two walk through what ends up being the double doors to the high-school auditorium.

**XXX**

Santana finds herself staring at photo of her and Brittany from their sophomore year together in the glee club. It hangs in her locker, or her old locker from the school she graduated from only months ago. Her stare is long and she remembers this well. This was the exact moment when she realized that everything was going to change.

'I'm scared Brittany.'

'I know...me too,' Brittany elsewhere, 'My dad is here now...we're sitting in the auditorium.'

".uoy ot pu s'ti, no won morF"

'Hey, is your mom there?' Brittany asks, going back into her memories to try and piece things together.

"...roma im doohtluda fo tnemom tsrif ruoy si siht ,eciohc ym ton s'ti tuB"

'Damn, your timing is perfect,' Santana responds with an already dying relief just as her own mouth starts to move on its own.

"!?suoires uoy erA"

The Latina regards the exchange with a yearning for even more detachment than she already feels. She is sure this counts as a traumatizing experience, and makes yet another mental tally mark when Maribel hugs her.

'...She's talking to me...' Santana cringes internally.

".yaw ruoy ni teg ot seirt ohw _enoyna_ yitp I dna ,tnelat ruoy dna smaerd ruoy tsurt I ,uoy tsurt I"

'It's creepy right?' Brittany asks already knowing the answer.

'That's an understatement.' Santana thinks as her mom backs away from her with a bright smile.

Her hands begin to dig through a recycle bin sitting next to her. She retrieves all the papers and broken pencils she used to keep stacked in her locker and places them back inside.

'..So...I guess I'm about to graduate again...or like un-graduate?' Santana's tone carries with it a tinge of fear. 'Can't you like...wish me away...wish me to be where you are?' she asks when her rewinding parent continues to rewind around the corner.

'...Why didn't I think of that?' the blonde responds in a chuckle, 'I wish for Santana to be with me!' she tries; hopeful.

**XXX**

Brittany watches from her seat as Santana throws her tassel from one side to the other of her cap with a wide smile. She struts backwards across the stage with ease and the blonde finds herself feeling something extremely familiar.

When Santana hands over her diploma and comes down from the stage it sends a reverse shiver up Brittany's spine.

'You're still in here right?' Santana asks as her eyes find Ms. Pillsbury's big smile on the way down.

'Right behind you,' Brittany replies, her arms already outstretched for a hug, the fan pinning between the blonde's hands and Santana's red gown.

'Remember this?' Brittany asks, enjoying her involuntary movements for the first time.

Santana breathes her answer.

'...Brittany.'

'...Hmm?' She would definitely be smiling right now if her physical body wasn't already beaming with happiness.

'-Brittany!' Santana shouts as she departs from the embrace.

'Okay!...No!...wait! I wish!' Brittany scrambles to come up with the different ways to keep them close. 'I wish for Santana and I to be where Sugar is!'

Her hands continue to clap when Santana walks towards a set of red curtains.

The brunette smiles broadly and dances with a little shimmy shake on the way through.

"!zepoL anatnaS"

**XXX**

_esaesid sremaedr eht tog ev'ew sdik pu ekaW_

Santana prances along within a large circle of glee club members past.

'My Cheerios uniform!'

_evil ot nosaer a tog ev'uoy pu evig t'noD_

She finds herself more than amused hearing one of her favorite songs come out of her mouth in reverse, and it subsides her worries for a while.

Brittany's face stretches into a smile at Finn's god awful dancing skills.

He dances behind Rachel who dances behind Mike, all the un-graduated seniors dancing around a smaller circle of everyone else.

'...Ugh,' Brittany winces internally.

For a fleeting second, the blonde thinks that just maybe she caught a glimpse of Sugar there dancing next to them. But she knows better.

The celebration continues and picks up speed with each step from the outside circle as the inside circle sways in unison. Santana struts backwards and finds herself in front of the blonde again.

'Too easy huh?'

'I just went around these guys twice,' Santana responds as her hands grab to pull Brittany into a little dance. 'She's not here...I'd spot that smile anywhere.'

Brittany pauses her racing thoughts for a moment. 'Yeah, me too.'

**XXX**

'Are we time jumping?' Santana bites, annoyed at the pace of this never-ending ride.

She goes in to hug Brittany again and the next thing they know they're in another part of the room where everyone just sits and smiles at the two.

The hug ends with a few silly gestures and the brunette glides backwards to fly on the top of the choir room piano.

Brittany giggles internally at the sight. 'I guess-'

The scenery quickly changes again and they find themselves in Breadstix with Maribel.

'-so,' Brittany thinks as her face smiles at the older woman.

Santana turns from her and also smiles before bashfully covering her face over a yesteryear conversation on one of her childhood memories.

The two women just sit and watch the reverse shenanigans play out before their eyes. They take it all in and both silently wish they could go back. Go back to a time when things were easier, and when nothing and no one could get between them.

**XXX**

'Where did you go!?' Brittany screams from within, her own body meandering around a crowd of even more backwards people.

...

'Santana!?'

...

'Can't you hear me anymore?!' Brittany tries to force her mouth open to physically speak and almost makes it happen. She almost makes it move but the she finds that it's taking a lot of energy to control herself.

The crowded hallways of McKinley gradually empties out the more she walks. Her body seems to know exactly where it is going and as she makes her way through locker room doors, memories of her and Santana rush to greet her.

**XXX**

The brunette screams into an eerie silence.

She can feel her feet moving below her still in reverse. It's an odd sensation when you're not able to control your own limbs.

She walks through the exact hallway only moments after Brittany leaves it.

There are no other people around her but instead of being able to see the complete hallway interior all the brunette can see are vivid images and thoughts of every moment she has ever shared with Brittany during their time there together.

From freshman year to graduation she finds herself reliving not only the visuals but also the feelings of both her and the other woman.

'...Christ!' She moans at the sensory overload.

Hugs, kisses, and pinky links flash across her eyes with a brilliant light and quickness.

'Cannot contain the _FEEEEEEEEELS_!' She mentally screams as a small smile creeps across her face and pushes up towards her eyes.

The memories pick up in speed and soon her entire body traps into a state of euphoria.

A state quick to enter and quicker to leave.

...

She stands there motionless.

She hears a locker door close inside of a nearby room.

...

Taking a slow step forward she's surprised to have regained the physical use of her body again.

...

Moving towards a set of red doors Santana feels anxious about what could possibly be on the other side.

They squeak loudly when opened and close slowly behind her.

The locker room is dead silent.

She cautiously steps further inside.

Walking on her own again almost seems odd and unnatural but she keeps going, wanting to find a possible end to this madness.

Turning a corner and slowly gaining the courage, she attempts to scream out for Brittany, but just before the words leave her lips a tall figure enters her peripherals just to the right of her.

She gasps when she fully turns her head but not only out of startling fear.

It's Brittany, and for some reason she's sweating and panting.

Santana just stares ahead unable to move.

The blonde wears a small red towel around her neck, over her Cheerios uniform, and it looks as if she had only just walked in from cheer practice...which wouldn't make any sense at all because there isn't anyone around.

Brittany doesn't seem to have as much control over her body as Santana does and for a moment it scares the brunette when Brittany reaches to drink from her sport water bottle without looking her way.

But then she does just that.

All of the air in Santana's body releases when their eyes meet.

She remembers this moment perfectly. Every aching second of it.

As Brittany swallows her water, a slow and inviting smile strides across her face.

Santana feels like she is just one blink away from passing out...her body swaying and her knees shaking.

It is contagious. Infectious. She smiles back into blue eyes.

It is like every moment has come down to this. The moment when everything became clearer. The moment when Santana knew beyond any self-doubt that her best friend was actually so much more than that.

She could never forget this moment. Just one day after their first time. Their first time with _feelings _and their first time after having verbally shared those feelings...even though both women had felt something within their hearts for each other since the very beginning.

Since '_h__i_'...Since '_my name is_'...Since '_nice to meet you too._'

Since the start.

* * *

The deep twinkle in Brittany and Santana's eyes reflect perfectly the twinkling stars above them in their new surroundings.

"Nooooo!" the brunette screams.

They both scramble from the awareness of being back in Brittany's bed for the umpteenth time.

"What!?" Brittany screams in return and bangs her head back into her headboard in the process. "OW!" she winces.

Santana inhales and exhales deeply and rapidly.

"Agh-" Brittany winces again, "Hey, come on...sit up."

She grabs the smaller woman and pulls her into an upright position, Brittany's blankets held firmly in place underneath both of their armpits.

"...Thank God," Santana blinks around, trying to balance out her emotions. "I thought we were up in space again Britt...the fuck? Is this your room?"

Brown and Blue eyes dart around the night sky above them...where Brittany's roof _should _be.

"Well...this is definitely my room," she whispers, scooting closer to Santana's side. "But where's the-"

A distant sound rumbles through the house and shakes it slightly.

Their eyes try to adjust to the darkness, the sky is a little cloudy and there is no light besides the bright stars and shining moon.

"Did you hear that?" Brittany asks, already knowing the answer.

Santana breathes her response shakily.

"We should hide."

"Weapons...we need weapons."

"And Sugar...where in the ass burgers is Sugar!?"

The two go back and forth in whispers, trying to plan out a proper escape.

Another low rumble sounds, this time with slightly more force.

Santana thinks back to all of the horribly scary moments these cookies have brought upon them both and a piercing chill runs through her. "No me gusta! No me fucking gusta!" she whispers into a yell, "Brittany! One gun. One machete. Let's bounce!" she yells into a roar.

Her panic spikes from yet another earthquakish rumble, again getting much closer.

Brittany quickly wishes for the requested items and unwraps her arm from around the brunette.

The weapons hit the floor in front of her bed hard, and with that reassuring sound the blonde hops out of the blankets in an attempt to retrieve them.

"Don't move yet Santana, it's too dark in here," she continues to whisper, trying desperately to detach herself from the fear that feels like a whole other layer of skin now.

Once she feels her hands around both weapons, she picks them up and slowly rises.

When she fully stands a small twinkle of light catches her eye; directly in front of her.

"Britt come on," Santana moans, anxiety ridden.

Brittany steps back just as the clouds start to move around in the sky, uncovering more of the moon and allowing for more light to pour into her otherwise dark room.

Just as she is about to turn around another twinkle appears and her movements halt.

…

"Oh hell no!" the brunette shouts into the night air.

With the moon fully shown and even more light filling into their spaces...a face appears, holding those two twinkling eyes, smiling...big and uninviting.

"Hello?" Brittany waves the big gun in front of the body, just standing there vacant of any emotion. "Sam?" Brittany asks again, slowly backing up until she scurries back into Santana's side.

"...Imma cut his fucking head off," the brunette whispers, eyes locked dead ahead.

Another rumble shakes the house, close enough to shake Brittany's bed a little as well.

To their ever-growing horror not only does the body of Sam keep still, but as their eyes adjust and the fear opens up their awareness a little more, they can see the guppy faced guy isn't the only one in there with them.

Santana throws her trembling hand over Brittany's whimpering mouth.

With her other hand, she slowly takes the machete from Brittany's and replaces it with her own death grip.

Brittany shakes her head with wide eyes, not wanting the other woman to move an inch because she doesn't know if she will be brave enough to get up herself.

A small crowd of about sixteen twinkling eyes and eight unwavering smiles surround the two women. They stare with their faces beaming permanently as if they were all made of stone.

"...Thy arn't mo'ing" Brittany mumbles through Santana's clamped hand. She sets the gun down and moves to release the brunette's grasp, "...They aren't moving," she whispers again.

"Pick the gun back up Brittany," Santana says not turning to look at her, still shaken at the sight of now familiar faces.

A rumble tears through the house, louder than ever before. It shakes the bed violently, causing the two to crash into each others sides. This action becomes something like a trigger for the crowd, who all now find a steady pace towards the bed.

The faces coming more into the light reveal themselves as friends of the Brittany and Santana.

Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, and Quinn all dispersed throughout a small group of McKinley Cheerios and Louisville Cardinals. Arms outstretched.

Santana's red-headed acquaintance from her university is also there lurking in the shadows, and as they all move forward, the small crowd separates into two as each turns its focus on one woman.

"Brittany, pick up your gun!" Santana screams and suddenly realizes how cold she also is. She looks down in confusion to see herself without a shirt on, and after wiggling around underneath the blankets, no underwear either.

Brittany is also naked.

With each agonizing second the rumbling sounds outside churn out like heavy punches to the earth, and on the dying of the last rumble...or step...Santana assumes the worst.

The groups menacing yet dreadfully slow movements pick up speed, and-

"Abuela!?" Santana screams into a shriek as she sees one gigantic arm extend through the top of Brittany's house.

Brittany freezes in a state of shock as she is left alone with the surrounding foes disguised as friends. They all wrap around her and lift her clean out of the sheets and into the cold air. It is only now that she notices her lack of clothing but it's also the very least of her worries as she catches an also bare and flailing Santana being dangled away by her gigantic grandmother.

The blonde's body sits perfectly on top of freezing hands that hold on to every inch of her. From head to ankles, she gets carried like a trophy from her dark room, down her staircase, and out into the street.

Santana screams from her Abuela's monstrous hands when she sees Brittany again but they become muffled once the old woman rolls her up into the fetal position inside of the cold palms.

Brittany fails to launch for release when even more cheerleaders rush to secure her. The only body part she can move are her eyes and she takes in the surrounding circus-like view of the neighborhood.

Lawn chairs in front of every house on the block filled with friends and family watch on and roar with enthusiasm. Her parents next to Santana's parents next to even more of their friends...next to the Statue of Liberty?

"Kur- ...Rach-!?" Brittany screams, before being muted by random hands. Her whimpering continues and her eyes try not to blink at the sight of The Statue of Liberty indeed just casually sitting in the middle of her loud neighborhood. She sees two old friends walk through its entrance and disappear inside.

At this point, nothing should surprise her, but things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

With Santana silenced, clutched within the care of her elder standing as tall as the statue, and both of their naked bodies on display to their cheering friends and family, the blonde makes a silent promise to herself to never get high again. Like ever. Not even a contact high.

"I love you baby!"

Brittany recognizes her mother's voice and a rare surge of embarrassment washes over her. Her everything is currently exposed, her everything, including Santana. Even if it is all fake she still cringes to hear her father also call after her.

"Have fun kiddo!" he shouts with the enthusiasm he always seems to have, in reality, no matter what he is doing.

After the short-lived embarrassment, annoyance follows. The trek from her bedroom has given her sores from the bumpy ride on top of frosty hands, strong and squeezing her bareness every step of the way. She can't see much of anything except directly above her, keeping what little she could of Santana in her sights.

The Latina doesn't dare move.

Luckily she is in a position to where she can see everything that is taking place below. But just because she can see it doesn't mean that she can fully understand anything happening.

"Woohoo!"

Santana turns only her head around at the sound, trying not to make any other significant movements.

"...Rachel..." she whispers to herself through gritted teeth. She knows the other woman isn't real and has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on right now, but none of that keeps her from blaming the short brunette anyway.

She side eyes her intensely as the woman twirls around under Kurt's hands, both of them dancing lightly on top of the massive statue. This marks the second time she's seen them both since eating the cookies.

She quickly becomes aware of the connection and none of it surprises her, having thought about those three things for a very long time.

Kurt, Rachel, and New York.

But in the middle of her neighborhood? "Ugh," she groans, turning back around to find Brittany again.

She feels mocked by their presence alone, and refuses to watch them any longer while being held hostage and naked.

"...Fuck that statue...I'll make my own decisions when I'm good and read-" she mumbles until she sees what happens to her tall friend in the evolving chaos.

"-Oh God Britt."

Santana's jaw drops at the sight, her distraction getting the better of her.

Brittany's milky white skin shines underneath the full moonlight.

She isn't distracted by the impossibly tall, as tall as the statue, cheerleading pyramid. No. Not at all. The cheerleaders made up of every girl and guy on the Cheerios; on the Cardinals. Nope. No way.

She completely disregards it like it's no big deal, like she has seen it a dozen times before. No biggie.

None of the surrounding scene even phases her anymore. She has one focus and one focus only. And that focus makes her head spin because it's not just on one thing. It's not just Britt; it's Brittany. All of Brittany.

_All _of Brittany.

…

The blonde rises to the top of this impossible pyramid in a way that wouldn't be physically possible without '_T__he Unicorn__'s Snatch_.' The cheerful boys and girls of WMHS and UofL grab arm, grab leg, and lift without any strain or much of any effort really.

It doesn't make any sense to Santana's brain as she watches. She's worried for Brittany's safety but also feels a little something else deep within. Her breathing gets heavier and she tries not to move an inch. Her eyes strain to focus only on Brittany's face, and not the rest of her beauty.

She feels an ache and a longing and it angers her. Her emotions are all shook up. She feels helpless in her grandmother's cold captivity...and helpless in her heart. Her body heats up at the mere sight of Brittany and it warms her shivering body like a blanket.

Abuela senses this.

Santana's sight goes to black.

The old woman shuts her out from everything.

Fear yanks off her blanket and wraps itself around her.

"You're _sick_."

Santana clenches her eyes shut and covers her ears at the vibrations of her Abuela's voice. She's speaking normally but it sounds in itself like its own earthquake.

"...And this is going to be fun!" she roars again into a laugh that could destroy whole cities.

Santana breathes even heavier now when her dark chamber begins to...bounce?

The Latina finds herself rolling back and forth, flipping over, and her head pounds into icy palms with every movement. The old woman shakes Santana senseless as she begins to walk forward towards the perfectly structured human pyramid.

"STOP!" she finally screams, her voice creating an eery sound inside of the hard hands.

"Aw nieta," the old woman teases, "Don't you want to play!?"

The tumbling continues and the dizzying movements begin to take its toll on her. She tries to fight off her nauseousness and settles for the heavy tears that stream down her cheeks.

"Stop!" she whines out.

…

The shaking stops but when Santana gets transferred to her Abuela's right hand she whines again as the freezing air hits her body. It's only for a short moment though because the hand squeezes around her as if she were a stress ball.

She lets out an unrecognizable sound that her Abuela is only amused by.

"Shhh!" she hisses into the closed fist with shiny black hair spilling out of the top, "I must concentrate!"

Abuela drops both hands to her sides and changes her stance slightly, angling her body to the cheer pyramid with narrowing eyes. Santana can't see shit and doesn't know how much more of this she can take.

Brittany on the other hand has seen it all and once settled at the apex, without anymore hands holding her down and covering her mouth, she screams the loudest scream she has ever screamed.

The crowd of relatives and friends below are all unfazed but her voice alarms Abuela into action. The old woman furrows her brow at the blonde and they lock eyes.

Brittany can see her anger, and feels the rising of her own as she thinks back to the last time she had ever actually seen the woman.

She was twelve.

It was the very first time in her life that Brittany had ever thought ill of anyone.

...

Santana wanted Brittany to sleepover at her Abuela's house on a Friday night. Her parents had gone out to dinner and Santana has never really liked being alone in a house with her grandmother. The old woman could put a fear in the devil himself. Luckily Brittany's parents said yes. Everything was going well, they both had eaten before they had arrived so the potential crisis of dinner and face time was averted. But it was the, _"Lights out! And watch out for the ghosts!"_ part that really fucked the night up. That was Abuela's favorite phrase to end the night with when Santana stayed over and she was used to it. Brittany wasn't. The young blonde crawled right up next to her as soon as her grandmother shut the door.

That's when it happened.

The moment the young woman had wrapped her arms around her, she knew it was over. Being innocent. Childhood games. Santana let out a deep breath she didn't even know she had held all night long and hugged Brittany back. Hushing her cries and trying to sing her fears away. But it escalated quickly. Too quickly, and soon the two had shared their first real kiss that they had ever shared; with anyone. The more they kissed the closer their bodies had gotten and it was too late for them to pull away and pretend like nothing happened, when so much had happened. Santana did just that though and tried to get as far away as she could from Brittany's hug, from her own hug. But Brittany didn't want to let go, and just as she leaned in for one last kiss on the forehead, Santana's Abuela bursts through the door in her own effort to scare the two out of pure amusement.

Her plan backfired.

The older woman scared herself. She let her own fears take over and she snapped, grabbing Brittany and her things and pulling her out into the street, calling the young woman's parents to _"come and get her." _Brittany, of course, had asked what was wrong. Why she was being sent home. Abuela just looked at her and said-

"_Fantasma!"_

The ear-splitting roar from the giant yanks the blonde out of her memories. Her eyes go wide at how perfect the timing is, and that old and tucked away fear comes rushing back to her. She had never thought to ask what that word meant after that night, and still has no idea.

She searches the large and wrinkled hands for any sign of her friend.

"_Fantasma!?" _the old woman roars again with a slight smirk, this time it comes out like she wants nothing more in the world than Brittany's attention. "Keep you eyes on _me_!"

"SANT-!" Brittany calls out.

"Cállate!"

The old woman wears a calm and evil grin. "I have something to show you," she deadpans with a heavy accent.

Pulling her right hand back behind her and thrusting it forward, she releases the naked and curled up brunette out of her confinement.

Brittany gasps.

Santana might as well be rolling at the speed of light. The pyramid her target.

Brittany doesn't take her eyes off of her and screams again trying not to think about how far down her own fall will be.

Santana cries at her lack of control, she knows exactly where the woman is now and the last thing she wants is to make her fall from that fucking high.

The surrounding crowd cheers her on and she thinks she hears her mother's voice as she makes full head-on contact with the first long row of cheerleaders.

The collision is out of this world.

It sounds like an explosion, and if Santana didn't know any better she'd think she just exploded.

Her body continues to roll on at half speed, taking one unconscious male cheerleader right along with her down the street. She's dumbfounded to have only felt massive amounts of pressure and no pain.

Slowing down and kicking at the random male body entangled with hers, Santana screeches out for the blonde, knowing better than to get her hopes up about it all being over. Brittany hears it faintly but focuses back on her own predicament when the foundation supporting her slowly begins to crumble from the bottom up.

As she comes tumbling down the first thing Brittany grabs are her boobs, for some protective covering of course, and she curses the day she ever accepted those damn drugs from Puck.

_***splash***_

* * *

**::**

**A/N:**

NASWACONIA?

**Naked And Scared Without Any Clothes On – Noooooooooooo! - I'm Afraid!**

**::**

Ugh, Late update :/ I slowed down over the winter break and just recently found out that I'm getting deployed w/ the Navy to Kuwait at the end of February...but hopefully even with the long hours I'll still have time to write!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and fav'd this story, as cracky as it is haha, I love it! It's only gonna get crazier from here on out, plus writing it is such a HUGE stress reliever! Who knew that letting go and just writing crazy shit actually helps in taking the stress off of being in this fandom :D and also everyday life.

Love you guys xx

Also,

#Moms


	12. Chapter 12 - Realm 1: Útero

**Chapter 12 – Realm 1: Útero**

Brittany naturally inhales and it shocks her body awake. Liquid fills her nostrils and quickly coughing it back out causes a bubbling sensation against her face.

The blonde erratically flails her body with gurgling screams that only serve to let even more liquid down her throat.

She panics and searches all around herself for a way out but her eyes burn from the contact and it's too murky to see anything. Assuming the only way out is up, Brittany kicks and paddles to the best of her ability, but her struggles are futile. The liquid is thick and it slows her movements.

She panics again swallowing more liquid.

Down here no one would ever be able to see her tears fall and for a small moment Brittany relishes in that fact, it gives her a strange boost of energy to push on harder.

The blonde bursts through the thickness arms first, coughing and spitting into the fresh air. She rushes to wipe the sticky goop from around her mouth and eyes.

"-Eugh!"

With the chance to finally take in her surroundings, Brittany blinks in what used to be her neighborhood.

Her totaled blue Jeep floats idly by her head.

All of this for a friend.

She just wants to find Sugar, to find them. Them? Where's Santana?

As soon as she thinks it a blunt object smacks her in the back of the head. Her first instinct is to turn around, but once she does she gets hit yet again, this time right in the face.

Brittany moans and gargles a little when her body dips lower into the liquid again. It's not hard to keep a float though, so she swims out of the way to get a good look of it.

Whatever it is goes unnoticed because there is Santana, lying motionless on the top. She scrambles her way back to it before it floats away any further.

Gripping the surface, Brittany finally notices the color of the liquid her lower half submerges in. She cringes as she wipes the pink gunk off of her hands and into her hair for a less slimier hold. The black object is large and she tries to swing a leg over but it floats backwards a little. She tries again until she is secure, then throws her body as hard as she can on top of it.

"Hey!"

Brittany panics again, this time at the state of Santana. The brunette lies flat on her back, eyes closed, but with her mouth open wide like she is ready to scream out a bunch of Spanish obscenities.

She looks like a paused episode of The Bad Girls Club and it causes Brittany to push and prod her. When she gets no response, the blondes takes a risk and gives Santana one good hard smack across the face, but immediately kisses her cheeks because she can't believe she just did that.

Still nothing.

This is really unusual.

"Oh Santana," Brittany groans, "Why aren't you awake yet!?"

After awhile of more failed attempts the blonde moves next to the woman's side and drops flat.

She stares up above her and creases her brow. Also unusual is the sky. There are some clouds but for the most part the sky casts a dark pink shade. The color gives her an odd calming feeling in the midst of all this confusion.

She lies there a moment trying to quiet her loud heartbeat.

She can hear it so clearly and wonders how it could possibly be so _slow_; there's no way.

Brittany reaches up to make sure. She feels against her chest then under her neck. Her heartbeat races just like she thought.

Her eyes dart around for the foreign sound. "That isn't mine," she whispers.

Fearing another appearance of Giant!Abuela, Brittany panics and moves to prop Santana into a sitting position to wake her up.

"Come on, come on-"

Santana coughs.

"Yes!" Brittany squeaks and squeezes her.

"-Britt?" she coughs, her awareness slowly pouring in on the pale wet arms around her.

Santana coughs again. She comes to with a far away look in her eye. She _looks_ like she's coming from somewhere far, further than they both were. Her responses to Brittany delay slightly.

Brittany just hugs her tighter.

"Britt?" she whispers, "...Brittany!?" Her voice suddenly sounds hoarse when she screams.

The blonde pulls her happiness back and finds herself deep in worried brown eyes. "I'm right here." She whispers, bowing closer to kiss her cheek and resting her own against it.

She tries not to run her sticky fingers through black hair, and instead pats her on the back lightly.

Santana takes a longer while to respond as they sit in a straddling hug.

The brunette glances down, and the second thing after Brittany that comes to mind is roof. Roof? Are they sitting on a roof? Are they floating?

Her mouth catches up to her racing thoughts.

"...Why are we sitting on a piece of roof Britt?"

"Is that what this is?" Brittany giggles into her neck. It's a relieved giggle, she's just glad to have Santana awake and talking. "We're also floating on a flood of pink goo...I have no idea what's going on right now..."

"_Sugar_!" Santana pulls back like a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Wh-What? was it like this when you last saw her?"Brittany asks, hopeful.

"No...there was just water and-"

...

Brittany grips the woman's thighs and searches her face.

Santana erupts into tears.

The distant sound of the unknown heartbeat subtly skips a beat.

Neither of them notice.

Brittany searches harder, trying to understand what just happened. "...Hey..."

"Hey-" Santana manages to squeak out before erupting again. She pulls Brittany close and buries her head into her shoulder. Brittany pulls her closer and tries to alleviate her shaking and sobbing.

They sit like that and continue to float off into nowhere.

After awhile Brittany doesn't even need to ask what's wrong. Both of them are exhausted and have been through so much. It feels like they have been hallucinating forever. Brittany knows that Santana is hurting, she herself hurting, but right now she just wants to appear strong for her.

The hug allows her to do just that. She pulls her in even tighter and wipes her own tears away before Santana can see.

* * *

"Yeah I hear it too," Brittany whispers when she feels Santana tense in her arms at the sound of the loud heartbeat. "...Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's kind of calming."

Santana just buries herself deeper into the blonde. Neither of them move an inch from their position.

There isn't much around save for the random trees and tall buildings in the distance. Most of their town, well, all of their town is underwater...or goo. Brittany can still see her car floating further and further away.

"...Oh wow, you're right."

Brittany just nods, shushing and rocking her a bit.

The dark color of the sky remains constant, time stands still, and the breeze gently puts the two in a light trance state.

It's so quiet, but not in a bad or scary way. Comfort levels skyrocket and soon their tears dry as they bask in the warm comfort of their own little nest.

The heartbeat sounds like a calming drum now, so different from the earth-quaking footsteps of Santana's frightening grandmother.

Everything just feels so peaceful.

Brittany almost breaks a small smile, but decides to save it for Santana's eyes. Maybe it will calm her more. Could things even get any calmer?

"...It's the most beautiful shade of pink..." Santana whispers, gazing up into the sky.

Brittany moves to face her, opting to deposit her smile now. Santana returns it.

"Definitely...the color matches the inside of my-"

"Britt!" Santana squeaks, scrunching up her nose in amusement.

"-eyelids..." she finishes; unaware.

Santana smirks and shakes her head lightly in thought. If it were anyone else she would have never taken those cookies again. If it were anyone else she wouldn't be caught dead floating around Lima on a roof. If it were anyone else she wouldn't feel as calm yet also so energized to continue on, to help find a friend.

Santana creases her brow in deeper thought. A friend?

She doesn't really know Sugar _all_ that well. Sure they laughed, sang, and danced together for days on end and had accomplished so much together with the glee club and Troubletones...but...does she really _know_ her? Does anybody?

They have a lot in common, more than Santana would like to admit. They both say whatever it is on their mind without really being afraid of the consequences. Sugar is much more like Brittany though, Santana ponders, with that airy happiness and façade like nothing but Unicorns gallop throughout their minds instead of plaguing thoughts of worry and fear like everyone else.

Santana lets out a quick puff of amusement then frowns. They are all kind of alike aren't they? In their own little way. The brunette is aware that she has sometimes been a little hateful towards her, but who _isn't_ she hateful towards? Brittany of course. But Sugar?

She can't say that she really dislikes her at all if she has gone through all of this.

"You thinkin' about Sugar?" Brittany asks.

"How did you know?"

"...I can just feel it," she shrugs, "I am too."

"Yeah?" Santana stares again into blue eyes. She wonders if Brittany has also noticed how similar they are.

"...Yeah, I was just thinking about how funny she is," the blonde smiles warmly.

"A couple of weeks ago in glee club, Mr. Schue threw her out because she kept interrupting everyone's performances. She kept calling everyone 2.0's and compared them to all of us from last year."

Santana snickers.

"She called Marsha...or Melinda?-"

"You mean Marley?" Santana asks, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, she called her Rachel 2.0, then walked up to her in the middle of the choir room, took off her hat, and tossed it into the trashcan!" Brittany joins her giggling.

"Why!?"

"She just said she didn't like the color," Brittany shrugs, "And walked off all '_-sorry, Asperger's_'."

Santana fights to hold back tears as she continues to laugh with Brittany.

"That's my girl!"

…

"Huh?" Brittany wrinkles her nose, chuckling a little.

"What?" Santana asks, wiping her eyes. "...Oh...I don't really know why I just said that..." She cocks her head and mimics the blonde's amused confusion.

Brittany shakes her head lightly and helps Santana in wiping her damp face. She likes it when she's this happy.

"She talks about you a lot, ya know?"

"Sugar does?" Santana asks with a hint of a small smile.

"Like all the time...it started after my 'Britney phase'," the blonde uses air quotes for emphasis, "I was so sad and down all the time after you left and-"

What 'Britney phase'? Santana thinks to herself.

Brittany can see her confusion and concern. "It's no big deal really, I just went insane for awhile...that's all...and I didn't want to bother you-"

"You could never _bother_ me Britt."

"Everything's fine now...I mean the worst that happened was that I beat up JBI with an umbrella," she shrugs indifferently.

Santana opens her mouth in question but Brittany continues.

"That's around the time Sugar and I got closer...we met at her locker every morning and she helped me with my hair and makeup when I didn't feel up to it..."

The brunette forces on a neutral expression, trying not to think about her own inner turmoil during that time.

"She helped me get back on my feet, and reassured me that you and I would find our way back to each other no matter what." Brittany shrugs into widening brown eyes.

"W-Wh-"

"And she absolutely hates Sam," Brittany chuckles, cutting off Santana's stammering. "Every time he comes up and tries to talk to me, she's always off to the side somewhere shaking her head in disapproval."

Santana frowns deeply when the words 'that's my girl' bubble up again in her brain. Why does she keep wanting to say that?

"She ships us together so hard," Brittany grins.

Santana giggles.

"One day I caught her saying that she wanted to be just like you when she grows up. She was talking to herself and didn't know I was there," Brittany thinks back, "..She looks up to you."

"But we're all like the same age," Santana rolls her eyes with a small smile.

"So?"

Santana shakes her head fleetingly, "Well then I bet she looks up to you too Britt."

Brittany breaks their gaze and it makes Santana pull her close.

"Look around at how much you've done just to help her," Santana reminds her, "Look at how open you are, how big your heart is, how much of a genius you are..." she trails off.

The blonde can't help but smile and pulls back slowly.

She's wanted to do this for what seems like forever and tries not to hesitate. She dips down a little, grazing her nose over Santana's equally warm, and presses her lips against hers as gently as she can.

Brittany figures it's safe if it's gentle. Rules broken, but no lines crossed.

Santana doesn't dare flinch.

Her eyes flutter closed, and even after Brittany pulls away does she still sit there, lips puckered for more.

Her eyes flutter open slowly.

Brittany picks up on the silent questioning expression and answers it with only another shrug and a smile.

* * *

"-That's totally you!"

"No way! That's definitely your nose!"

"But the lips though! _Pouty mouth_!"

Santana cackles at the nickname and reverses her seating so her back sits flush against Brittany's chest.

"And I'll take that, but everything else, all you!"

Brittany leans back, placing both her hands flat on the roof for support.

"Oh my god it's our baby!" she shouts, her amusement shaking Santana's body slightly. "It's our own cloud-baby!"

Santana continues to laugh, looking up again slowly. Her breathing changes at the mere thought of a baby...a child of her own...of their own.

_Their _baby? Whoa.

The distant heartbeat skips, again going unnoticed.

Santana suddenly feels cold without Brittany's arms around her so she leans back and gently tugs them around her front. It calms her fluttering stomach.

The heartbeat skips again. Santana _thinks_ she heard it, but doesn't want to freak out Brittany. She keeps her ears alert just in case.

"...It's got a really big head for a cloud-baby."

"She does, doesn't she?" Brittany rests her cheek against Santana's temple without looking up.

"She?"

"Definitely a She."

"...You've thought about this."

The blonde giggles. "Yes I have...that's probably why it's up there," she giggles harder, tightening her hold around Santana's waist. "It looks like a damn sonogram in the sky!"

Santana gasps at the realization.

"Jesus Britt!"

"...No."

"What?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Deb...or maybe Lafawnduh," Brittany deadpans.

Santana glares daggers into the cloud even though they are all directed at Brittany. She takes a deep breath to calm her Spanish, "It's not gonna happen."

"What about Summer?"

"No."

"Ilene?"

"No."

"Trisha?"

"Nope."

"Grandma?"

"What!?" Santana whips her head around in disbelief.

_'A Womb With a View'_

"Brittany," she sighs, "I'm sorry but, actually no I'm not sorry at all," she turns back around to look at their 'cloud-baby'. "I'm not naming our child anything from Napoleon Dynamite."

Brittany huffs loudly, "Fine," she taps her chin in thought, "Well what about-"

_The doctors say that the baby inside the womb can hear every word_

"Sugar?"

"I thought I heard something!"

"Sugar!?"

"¡Sugar!"

The two women scramble to their knees and try not to wobble the roof so they don't fall into the pink goo.

Their screaming voices in unison sound like a piercing siren.

The effort it takes to make noise makes them both dizzy and they quiet for a while, realizing they wouldn't be able to hear Sugar anyway if they don't wait for a response.

"MOM-!?" Sugar's loud voice rings out, booming and sounding so much closer than before.

The two women look up at the same time.

"-Brittany! Santana!" Sugar tries again without missing an awkward beat.

…

Brittany and Santana stand cautiously and stare disbelief.

Sugar's expression freezes on them, her excitement suddenly at a standstill. She stands on top of a tall city hospital building looking down.

They finally found her.

Brittany moves quickly to her stomach and desperately paddles the roof to the building.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Santana asks, already knowing the answer. Her brain can handle it and sees it as a challenge, but her body feels like it can't take anymore...not another step. She refuses to tell Brittany this.

Brittany secures her hand on the building to keep the roof from floating away.

"The window is already broken, come on!"

The hospital is eighteen stories high and the pink goo has risen to meet half of that. Santana thinks Sugar obviously broke in to get as far away from everything as she could. Her stomach churns and an internal protective guard pops up at the mere thought of her being all alone like that. It's a fleeting feeling, but she's still confused by it.

Brittany snaps the brunette out of her thoughts and hurries her into the empty floor. She climbs in after and they both make a cautious beeline for any set of stairs.

On the twelfth floor, Santana can no longer feign strength. She stops but it's not exactly to catch her breath, something else inside of her is totally off.

The loud heartbeat skips again but neither of them notice it outside of their own panic.

Santana knows she can't walk any further and gives a subtle signal to Brittany. Without a word the blonde picks her up and props her upon her back. She doesn't hesitate to continue to moving, Santana holding on for dear life.

Brittany catches sight of the eighteenth floor in no time. She skips steps without dislodging the brunette from her strong hold. Once they reach the top she sets Santana down and searches her face to see if she's okay.

Santana simply smiles and leads the way out onto the roof of the building.

She takes a deep breath hoping it will calm her insides but it doesn't work. There's something much deeper making her feel this way. She fights to hold onto the little energy she has left.

The two spot her frozen in the same spot at the edge. Sugar furrows her brow and the loud heartbeat skips. It's _her_ heartbeat and it skips at the sight of them. Her eyes glance down to her bare feet. Her brow furrows impossibly deeper and she shifts her stance.

"I'm sorry," she says solemnly, tugging at her expensive clothes.

Sugar stands decked out in bright pink colors, wearing the same clothes she's had on since the first time they saw her in the park. A broken tiara and a pair of heels lay scattered next to the large, now deflated, pool her and Santana nicked from Wal-Mart.

Santana glances at it for a moment.

"I popped it," Sugar says in a small voice.

Santana nods slowly and looks back at her, mimicking her weary expression.

"It kept me warm," she shrugs.

Santana just nods again and makes her way over to the shorter woman. Without warning she tackles Sugar into a bear hug.

"...We're gonna get you out of here."

Brittany walks up and wraps her arms around them both.

Sugar breathes out a long sigh of relief as light tears fall to dampen Santana's shoulder. She smiles warmly at the contact and takes in the identical nature of the hug she receives on a daily at home.

"I was afraid you guys would wake up!" she beams, fighting back more tears.

...

Brittany and Santana pull out of the hug and glance at each other, then to Sugar in confusion.

"How did you know we-?" Brittany starts.

"You saw-?" Santana cuts in.

"Yep."

"_All_ of it?" Brittany questions skeptically.

Sugar nods.

"But how?" Santana asks, thoroughly confused.

"Daydreams," Sugar says confidently, "...I'm quite privy to all your little _messes _now," she winks with a big grin quick to fade.

"Daydreams?"

"Yep, they're what kept me goin' cause then I knew for sure that you were coming back for me." She looks up at them through her eyelashes, batting them like a sad little puppy dog.

She knows this is all her fault, and she fears that she's gonna have to explain herself. If not now then later. Definitely later. "Once you fell from that pyramid," Sugar glances to Brittany, "I thought for sure you woke up...I didn't even know you guys were here!"

"...I can't believe you saw all that..." Santana says in disbelief.

"Don't sweat it," Sugar shrugs.

"I mean I don't think any less of you...well...actually yes I do," Sugars nods frantically, "Now I know that you are total and complete hypocrites and that I'm a much better teenager than the both of you combined-"

She takes a breath.

"-I don't get _high_, I don't drink, I'm still a virgin..."

Brittany stares at her blankly.

Sugar shrugs again.

"Who were you talking to earlier?" the blonde inquires.

"Yeah," Santana chimes in, "Something about a womb?"

"...Oh!" Sugar walks over to her little makeshift living space.

"I was just reading a magazine, I stole a bunch of books and things from the hospital to pass the time."

"Cool! What were they about? Were they interesting?" Brittany chirps.

Santana throws blue eyes a strange look. "We were so worried about you," she says to Sugar genuinely.

"I was more worried about you guys."

Brittany approaches them, glancing between the two with a serene expression. She wasn't at all convinced they could do it, but they did. They've waded through so much of their never-ending mess and at least now, if anything, they have Sugar to show for it.

At least now they can get her out of here.

But how?

"I mean aside from the fact that I thought I was going to _die_ in that pink sludge...or just die in general when my heart started to project its heartbeat out for the entire empty world to hear," Sugar up looks into the dark pink sky, "And let's not start on how the clouds have taken shape in the form of me."

Santana turns to Brittany who whips her head around.

…

"Whoa...It does kind of look like you," the blonde tilts her head.

Sugar darts her eyes fiercely, her breathing suddenly unsteady.

Santana watches her curiously.

The shorter woman takes a small step back and wears a contemplating expression.

"Sugar..."

Light brown eyes don't dare to look up. She's not ready. This is not supposed to happen. It's not _going _to happen.

"...Sugar," Santana tries again, her voice coming out a little higher and calmer. "...How did you get here?"

Brittany breaks her gaze from the clouds and turns around, finding Sugar backing up once more from the question.

"Just tell us," Santana takes a step forward.

"We pinky promised," Brittany points out.

Sugar begins to pace around the building. She shakes her head violently before whispering randomly to herself. She knows they're not going to let up, not this time. Not when they have gone through so much to get back to her. She knows that if she doesn't think quick, they're going to successfully get it out of her.

She has to think of something now and it has to work.

"...It's gonna be okay..." Santana whispers, cautiously approaching her directionless movements.

Brittany joins Santana at the hip.

…

Sugar stops dead in her tracks and erupts into a fit of crocodile tears.

...

The two women glance to each other, then ahead apologetically.

They rush to her side.

"_Honey_!"

"_Baby_!"

"_Sweetie_!"

"Oh Sugar, come 'ere!"

Sugar whizzes her head back at the maternal rapid-fire.

Her plan reeks of failure.

"Oh God," she moans, regret filling her tear ducts.

Have they cracked? She thinks. Do they even realize how they sound right now?

The tone of their voices, the way they look at her, it's already passed familiar. Their future dynamic has somehow broken through, and they're completely unaware that they sound like...moms.

Sugar tries to break away, she tries to take another step back so she can clear her head again. This place is changing them. Now more than ever she wants to find a way out, this whole thing could cause some irreversible damage. She thinks that if she could just end it now, maybe they won't remember a thing when they wake up. Maybe they won't remember how much they care, how much they love her.

Santana looks so out of it, maybe she will be the first to go, Sugar hopes silently.

And Brittany...oh no Brittany.

"STOP!" Sugar cries just as the blonde reaches to stroke her hair and starts to hum out a familiar lullaby.

Brittany retracts her hands with a frown.

Santana tenses at the sound, her whole body getting more sensitive by the second.

Sugar eyes go wide at the sight. The two women look nothing like her glee club friends right now. Their outside appearances stay the same but they don't look teenagers anymore. Brittany has her hands clasped to her chest and Santana's arms outstretch out of general concern but, it all feels different. And Sugar _knows_ the difference.

The awareness of Brittany and Santana's actions escapes them both. It's so over their heads now...somewhere right up there next to the cloud-baby.

"...Let's all just sit and think about-" Santana whispers.

"Wishes!" Sugar squeaks. "Brittany has wishes!"

...

Santana turns to blue eyes, her own widening at the realization. "...Brittany has wishes."

…

Brittany shoots from light to dark brown eyes, "...I have wishes..." she repeats after them both.

"..Will it work?" Santana asks, anxious.

"It has to!" Sugar shouts.

The three women stand there awkwardly for a moment, as if there are an infinite amount of options. As if there are an infinite amount of ways to just say one thing. One thing that, at the very least, they need to try.

Sugar thinks this is her only hope.

She pushes past them, throwing her hands into the air above her, then down by her side. Life is hard, she knows this, but was eating those cookies really the best option they had to escape their problems?

After having seen everything that went down for them to get to her, maybe she could see how it benefited them a little. But really? Why couldn't they just go on a regular road trip or something? One without giant grandmothers and Unicorns.

If she herself were anything to show for it, Brittany and Santana have a lot to look forward to...together, and she's always so tempted to tell them that every time she comes back to Lima.

Of course, they're too young to understand any of that now. All she knows is that she just wants them to be together. That's why she's even in this town. She wants to make sure that certain things don't happen. That nothing will get in the way of the love that they have for each other...or the love they have for her.

She's scared of that the most...she loves them so much.

Sugar begins to think that maybe _she's_ too young to understand it all.

She halts her pacing and turns to them staring back at her confusedly.

The juxtaposition is frightening.

Maturity vs. immaturity...Maturity shelled in immaturity...?...or maybe maturity _pregnant_ with immaturity?

She can't decide, but she also realizes that she has a part to play in it as well. She's definitely immature and has a lot of growing up to do. She's held on to this 'perfect picture' of her parents and now, after this crazy and extensive study session caused by casual recreational drug use, the picture has changed completely.

But Sugar's okay with that.

She's okay even after being right in the middle their mess.

She's not at all traumatized by the fact that her mother was kidnapped by a mad red-headed woman who drained her of all her energy from only her eyeballs. Not at all. Or that her other mother was only two black Mormon ties away from being married to Sam Evans.

...Actually no, she's still recovering from that.

The one thing that she is absolutely not okay with though, is the debilitating feeling that there are even more messes to wade through.

"...Um," Brittany clears her throat, drawing a blank on what exactly to wish for.

Santana also shrugs, not knowing where or how to start.

Sugar tries to hold back her laughter. She didn't even know Brittany had wishes until she saw it in her daydreams and even then she didn't put two and two together until now. It's so hilariously frustrating because she is literally _obsessed_ with cause and effect. And after sometimes having to travel back to just _one_ moment over and over again because she didn't like the outcome...this would be the easiest 'dilemma' she has ever had to deal with.

"...Okay," Sugar takes her time, just in case. "All you have to say is...I, Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez-"

Sugar's eyes go wide at her own words. Shit!

"-Uhh...I meant um...I, Brittany S. Pierce, wish for-"

"Ooh!" Brittany interrupts, "I got it!"

Santana just stands there scanning between them, not really following. But it's not because she doesn't understand, it's because she knows her body is about to shut down at any moment.

"I, Brittany S. Pierce," the blonde rattles off quickly, much to Sugar's dismay. "Wish for Sugar Motta to _vamoose_-"

Santana is enough aware to scrunch her face at Brittany's choice of words.

"-from Santana Lopez's and Brittany S. Pierce's _subconscious_..._es_!"

"Nooooo! Waiiiiit!-" Sugar screeches before she vanishes.

...

Blue eyes gawk ahead; dumbfounded.

...

"...We did it..." she breathes, her mouth agape.

...

Brittany turns her body slightly, suddenly sensing something wrong with Santana.

"...No Britt, _you_ did it," the brunette speaks in a weak voice.

She faints and hits the ground hard.

Brittany rushes over and is_ almost_ able to reach out and touch her when she herself disappears.

* * *

**A/N:**

**::**

Alternate titles for this chapter:

Matriz. Ventro. Livmodern. Matriu. Tumbo. Skoot. Sinapupunan. कोख. Rahim. Lůno. Vant manman. గర్భం. Įsčiose. Ўлонне. Utérus. Արգանդ: Mitër. رحم. Ġuf. טראכט. Uter. Лоно. Материца. Lono. ગર્ભાશયની. Утробата. গর্ভ. Uşaqlıq. Матката. საშვილოსნოს. Μήτρα. Bhroinn. Méhében. Dzemde. Móðurkviði. ಹೊರಬರುತ್ತದೆ. Utrobi.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It's pitch black and Sugar can't move or feel any part of her body. This prompts endless screaming and sobbing out of strange ends and in even stranger ways.

Wait.

"...What was that noise?"


End file.
